Winchester Chronicles Story Three
by Matchmaker131
Summary: This is the last story in my Second Cassie & Dean Series. The coming Sequel will be a journal written by their eldest. In Story Three we start up four months after Story Two ended.
1. Chapter 1

Story Three

Chapter One

_**Four Months later**_

John showed up mid afternoon on a Wednesday at Cassie and Dean's house. He parked his black truck in the driveway and looked around. _Dean has done well for himself he thought _as he stood in his son's circle drive It took only two knocks for the door to for it to be answered. A four months pregnant, Sara stood before him with a smile on her face. She was barely showing but her face was radiant.

"Hey John, where we expecting you?" she asked with a grin as her dark her curled around her face.

Her emerald eyes lit up with a smile at the sight of her father-in-law.

"Hey Sara, well you are glowing, just like Sam said. I mentioned to Dean I may stop in to visit but I gave him no time frame," John answered as he hugged her.

"Well come in either way. We're in the family room watching _Little Mermaid_ with the kids and Cassie."

John followed her down the long hallway to the back of the house. They passed a couple of rooms, including the master bedroom and a guestroom on the way. John smiled a _nice set up_, _more than Mary and I had in our few years together._

----

"Hey," Cassie said as she lounged on the sofa with Cassidy on her shoulder.

"Hey Cassie, oh is that me new granddaughter?" John asked as he reached to pull the little girl into his arms.

Cassidy looked up and made a sound at seeing the stranger just before Deanna realized her grandfather was in the room.

"Papa," she said as she got out Sam's lap to go stand in front of John.

"Hey, Dee Dee, how are you?"

Deanna smiled before Jason and Marty walked over.

"Papa," Marty said with a smile.

"No, I call him that," Deanna said with a frown at her younger brother.

John laughed; Deanna had to have something that was just hers. With two brothers and a sister being, the oldest had to mean something.

"Marty you sister is right but you can call me something else."

"Hum," Marty said as he put his mind to work on the new problem.

He stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of the room while the grown-ups tried not to laugh aloud.

----

"Grandpa," Jason said as John bend down to hug his other grandson.

"Hey kiddo."

Jason smiled before he went back to watch the program.

"I know, Granny," Marty said with a laugh.

John smiled, "Looks like you got your father's sense of humor," he said to the little boy who looked up at him.

Sam smiled as Deanna returned to his lap where he sat against the loveseat nearest the television. Cassidy began to make noises in the mean time as she looked for someone to pay attention to her as she held on to John's shoulder.

"Dada dada da da," she said repeatedly while she sucked her hand in between times.

Cassie could not stop laughing at the scene. Sara smiled as she put her legs up on the sofa next to her sister in-law.

"How about stick with Grandpa for now, buddy," John said before Marty went back toward the television to sit down.

"Okay," the little boy said as he sat down to watch the show.

----

Dean walked in the room a few minutes later much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey," Cassie said as he came over to kiss her.

"Dad, what are doing here?" Dean asked as he saw his father as he sat in the chair holding Dean's little angel.

He went over to kiss Cassidy's cheek but could not pick her up because he needed to go take a shower first.

"Just came for a visit," John said.

"Good glad you made it," Dean said as he left the room.

----

When Dean came out of the shower, he found Cassie on the bed feeding the baby. Cassidy heard the bathroom door open and looked in his direction.

"Hey Sweetie," Dean said to the baby as she enjoyed her meal.

"So why did you get home early?" Cassie asked.

"Well our boss had some big to-do with his family this evening so he let us all go early."

"All the better for us, but you have that meeting with the insurance lady, right?"

"Yeah, in a couple of hours."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's up to you, I have to make another stop afterward," Cassie said as she watched Dean watch the baby.

"I just as soon stay home," Dean decided as he put the baby on his shoulder to burp her when she was done eating.

"Nunu nu nunu nu," the little girl said.

Cassie shook her head, "That is new sound, for her."

"Way to go," Dean said as he grinned at his little girl.

-----

More than an hour passed before Cassie came through the kitchen to tell everyone she was about to leave. She wore a black knee length skirt with a white blouse and long sleeve black shrug. She had prepared dinner ahead of time and eaten herself. Everyone was in the kitchen as she headed out.

"Nice outfit," Sam commented.

"I thought you were just talking to the insurance person, you look dressed to go out," Dean said with a smirk at his wife.

"See you later," Sara grinned as John waved from near the sink.

The kids all gathered around her to give her hugs, while Cassidy bammed on her tray as she wanted the attention for herself.

-----

"So why is Cassie going to see the insurance agent?" Sam asked curiously as he ate his Mexican casserole.

"Oh some changes we need to make, they prefer you come in person to see the options," Dean said as he split his time between eating and feeding Cassidy her peas.

"Oh that's a good idea, to update your policy," John said when he finally sat down at the table with the rest after adding more cheese and some jalapeño's to his plate.

"So Dad have you had a chance to check on that second colt?" Sara asked.

John explained that he had heard there was a second colt but once Elkins told him how to find the first he had forgotten about the other one.

"Yeah, looks like we have that one," Sam said.

"But it's no good without the bullets," Dean added.

----

Sara nodded. It was a good thing she had hooked up with Sam but she wondered how much fate had played a hand in that. She loved her husband but she disliked feeling as though she was a pawn in someone's game of chess. How did Sam Winchester cross her path? Of all the people he helped in his life, how did he end up at her father's auction house? She felt chilled all of sudden. Sam looked at her with love in his eyes. She squeezed his hand under the table. Maybe it didn't matter how they had met. The main thing was that they loved one another and the baby she carried was proof of that. Sam had finally told her he was uncertain if this was the best time to have a child but he still believed things happened for a reason. He looked forward to being a father as well as going to school online. He had taken a job with Dean temporarily while he looked for an office position. When he had found one he told Sara she could stay at home until the baby was born. But Sara had also found something she could do at home on the internet that would bring in income. They had begun to search for an apartment not far from Cassie and Dean.

----

Dean paced the room and threw the cordless on the bed before he heard the front door close. Cassie came home from her appointment after midnight. She walked in the bedroom to find Dean reading. After she undressed quickly she went straight into the shower without a word to her husband. When she came out she lay down silently as though she were angry. Dean could smell the liquor on her despite the shower.

"So where have you been all this time I called you five times but your phone was off," he said as he put the book on the bedside table.

"It took longer than I expected then I had something else I needed to do," she said as she turned her back to him.

Dean grabbed her shoulder before she could completely turn over, "So what,….you where out whoring around?"

She glared at him before she pushed him away but before either of them knew it she slapped him hard in the face. Dean pushed her on the bed and got up. He grabbed his pillow and headed for the bedroom door. His face burned like it was on fire. He slammed the door so hard everyone woke up because it sounded like a gun shot. Cassidy began to cry. Cassie got up as the tears ran down her face as she picked up her little girl.

-----

Dean threw the pillow on the sofa before he went into the kitchen to find his father at the table as he ate ice cream.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked his eldest.

"Nothing."

Dean pulled a beer out of the refrigerator before his father grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't tell me nothing, damn it, you just woke up the entire house with the sound of that blasted door."

Dean pushed his father's hands away. Then they both sat at the table. There was nothing but silence at first.

"I ….was stupid, but I was worried about her for hours. Though I knew she was upset when she got back, it was obvious."

John shook his head as he got an ice pack out to hand it to Dean who was using the beer bottle against his face where there was clearly a handprint. It was red and looked painful.

"She hit you?"

"Good guess dad," Dean smirked.

"She is a feisty one, you did good when you chose her. ….Did you consider she may have needed time to deal with whatever had made her angry?" John said with a barely restrained smile.

Dean shook his head, " I don't like secrets between us. Though, I may have taken the wrong approach," he said as he looked at John.

There was noise in the hallway as Deanna stood at the door.

"k, Daddy?"

----

Sam and Sara where awakened by the sound of the door also they looked at one another a moment before Sara ran to check on the boys who where still asleep. She came back a second later so they snuggled up again.

"A fight?" Sara asked.

"You know Dean, he and Cassie fight hard and love hard I guess," Sam said as he lie his chin against Sara's forehead.

"I'm glad you're the calm one. I guess Dean got the sassy woman he needed," Sara said as they settled back down to sleep after they decided there wasn't going to be anymore loud outbursts.

----

"I'm sorry the noise woke you, Dee Dee, but you should get to bed," Dean said as he picked her up.

Deanna saw the handprint on this face and frowned.

"Daddy hurt?"

"I'll be fine, little Miss."

"Mommy hurt you?"

"Don't worry okay," Dean said as John watched with wonder at the two of them.

"Bad mommy."

"No Sweetie, bad Daddy, okay."

After a minute, she finally nodded, before John got up to take her back upstairs.

"I'll take her, you make up with your wife, quietly, please," he said as he patted Dean on the back.

"Night Daddy."

"Night."

Dean did not go back in the room he lay down on the sofa to think.

----

Cassie couldn't believe she had hit Dean, she could not stop the tears from flowing. What was she thinking? She had tried to do a good thing only for it to go horribly wrong. She held Cassidy close as the little girl looked at here mom unsure as to why she was not happy. She was used to smiles from her not sadness.

"Why did I do that, baby? I let my anger get the best of me this time. I hope your daddy will forgive me," Cassie said aloud.

"Da da da da da da," Cassidy said since its all she knew to say.

Cassie cuddled her next to her heart. _Oh God I know you didn't bring me back to do something so stupid._

_----_

Dean wanted to know where Cassie had been, but why hadn't he just let her tell him in her own time. He knew she was mad when she came back. She had left no room for doubts even in her silence she had been seething. She never got into bed without so much as a hello before. Why had he blurted out about her whoring around? That wasn't how Cassie was, she had never been that way. He was sure all she had heard was the word whore. _I am an idiot. Why does she put up with me? It is a miracle that she loves me at all, oh God. I asked for my wife back but not for this. I wanted to be a better person not a worse one. Help me. Help me to do the right things. If nothing else to think before I speak. Is anyone there?_

_----_

A couple of hours later as Dean lay asleep on the sofa Cassie came in the room with Cassidy. She watched her husband sleep for a few minutes. He didn't look like he was resting. He seemed tense even in slumber. She lay Cassidy on his chest and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you…. I never meant it to happen," she said as the wretched tears came again.

He held Cassidy against his chest so she wouldn't fall but he smiled at Cassie.

"Don't be sorry, Sweetie, after what I said you did what you had to. What I said was out of order, I was worried about you. I imagined all kinds of things had happened that you couldn't get home. Then you didn't answer your phone…Cas…"

"After the meeting I went to see a man about writing for him part time. He looked at my samples but said I wasn't good enough. I seriously think it was a racial issue. I got upset when I left him so I called Barbara and,,," she said as she bit her lip and leaned against his side.

----

Barbara Allen was Cassie's good friend from church; Barbara usually came over to hang out with Cassie and a couple friends. They made margaritas and talked about children and husbands. Dean figured everyone woman had to have someone to just be themselves with. Sara, when she was around joined in with the ladies too. It was good clean fun.

"You went for drinks, I could smell the alcohol."

Cassie snuggled next to him, "No matter what happened before I never wanted to hurt you."

"Shhh, its okay," he said as he pulled her close to him and Cassidy on the sofa.

"I don't deserve you Dean Winchester," she said.

"You know that's not true, you deserve better. I am sorry I hurt your feelings. Can you help me be a better person, Cas?"

Cassie told him that he was a good person he just allowed things to shape his view of himself. She swore to herself she would never be that angry again.

"I wanted to get an additional job that I could do at home so you wouldn't have to work so hard."

"Maybe this is a sign we are good at the level where we are, besides Dad says it never hurt a man to work hard." he teased before he leaned over to kiss her.

"You could be right," she grinned as she held in the rest of her story for later.

----

**Invisible Realm**

"**GORG," a booming voice said.**

"**Oops," Gorg said as he looked up just before an invisible foot kicked him into the abyss.**

**The angels could hear his screams.**

"**We tried to tell him," Cassie's guardian angel said.**

"**Yeah, but he is allowed to harass, right?" the new angel asked.**

"**Sure but he encouraged the man to do more, and that could have had bad consequences for my charge."**

"**Oh, she still should have told her husband what happened."**

"**She will, but now she is only beginning to organize what occurred in her head. She is a good one but too stubborn at times," said the guardian.**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Story Three

Chapter Two

Dean carried Cassidy into the bedroom to put her in the crib as Cassie walked ahead of him. There was more to the story he could feel it. It was a burden and curse they way he could read his wife. She was still holding something back and he feared it was the real reason she had been so angry. He bit his lip as he watched Cassie lie down in bed and look in his direction. He wanted to make love to her and just pretend the last few hours had never happened. She smiled once he was beside her but she seemed tense. He pulled her into his arms as he hoped she would relax.

"Dean, there is more to the story," she said as she looked up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything," he insisted as she began.

-----

Flashback-several hours earlier

Cassie had arrived at the address that had been given to her to meet a magazine publisher. She entered the cold building and a chill had traveled up her spine. She shook it off as nerves as she continued to the second floor and the office number she had been given. When the tall man opened the door, she had a feeling the appointment wasn't going to go well. He was tall but had a shifty look about him. She was immediately uncomfortable. He eyed her from head to toe before he offered her a seat in the chair across from his desk; though he left the door open, she didn't feel safe. She felt uneasy.

--

Cassie noticed the office was clean and tidy though almost too much so. There were pictures of flowers and such plus some nice wall sconces for lighting. There were two other offices that she had noticed on her way in, both had there doors closed. The receptionist desk was also empty since it was after five o'clock. The man, Gary Nichols, smiled at her as she pushed the samples across so he could peruse them.

"This are the samples of other various subjects I have researched for the magazines I currently freelance with, they are different then what I emailed last week," Cassie said a bit nervously.

The man touched her hand as she handed the papers to him. She thought nothing of it as he went about looking through the stack.

"So is this all you have to offer? Nothing else, you are a woman of color but you have nothing about issues that matter to your people. " he asked after several minutes of browsing her work.

"My people? I write assignments about issues that I am given to write. Do you think I can only write about prostitutes and pimps? Is that your idea of my people?"

He shrugged, "I was thinking maybe you could give me more incentive to hire you, you know?"

--

Cassie was stunned; they had discussed the job several times online by chat as well as email. What did he have in mind?

"I'm sorry?"

"You look like you might have other assets that could be of interest if you need an additional income as you indicated," he said with a sly smile.

Though his face was attractive, his intention was obvious and unwelcome.

"I'm sorry maybe you got the wrong idea some how. Writing the articles is all I have to offer," she said as he came around the desk to sit in the chair beside hers.

Before she realized what had happened his hand was on her leg headed up her skirt. She jumped up and so did he. He grinned at her just before she kneed him in the crotch and ran out the door while he stood there holding himself as he yelled obscenities at her.

She took the stairs two at a time in her high heels and was out the door and panting as she looked around to see if he had followed her.

--

She got in the van and took off but she couldn't see for the tears in her eyes. She stopped the car on the other side of the parking lot after she saw no one had followed. She was upset and frustrated so she phoned Barbara to meet her at a sports bar not far away.

End Flashback

-----

"He insulted you and groped you?" Dean asked as he sat up.

She nodded as she tried not to cry again.

"Cas, you should have phoned me not Barbara. What the hell where you thinking?" he asked as he faced her.

It was obvious she had not been thinking straight.

"I was thinking that I was a fool and I should have known he was a con. He seemed too interested. In addition, I didn't need you to kill the guy when…… I did all this so you could be spend more time with us… the kids miss you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Dean pulled her to him again, maybe she had a point. Nevertheless, he was going to have a none verbal conversation with the bastard as soon as it could be arranged. Cassie would never need to know or be involved. He promised himself no man was going to touch his wife and get away unscathed.

----

When it came time to leave for work a few hours later, Dean tried to be quiet to keep Cassie from waking up but he realized she had been watching him as he put his socks on while he sat in a chair across the room.

"Dean, please don't do anything stupid," she said as she frowned at him.

"Of course, not, don't worry," he said before he kissed her good bye.

_Not a good answer_, Cassie thought as he shut the door.

----

All day Dean couldn't wait until lunchtime he had plans for Mr. Nichols. He was glad for once he was legally dead, at least the guy would not be able to find him locally. Dean waited until almost two o'clock to take his break because he wanted to make certain the man was available to speak with him. Once he arrived at the office he went straight in as though he was expected despite his uniform. The blonde receptionist smiled at him but her expression changed when he headed for Mr. Nichol's door without her permission.

"You can't go in there," she insisted.

"Um, yes I can Mr. Nichols said it would be fine. See we had the first part of our appointment last night," Dean said as he moved the young lady's hand from his arm and entered the room.

----

He wasn't that surprised to find Mr. Nichols kissing on a young Brunette who sat in his lap at the desk.

"Hey there, you may want to continue that later," Dean said as he surprised the couple.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Why don't we let you friend leave first, okay."

The girl fell over her feet as she nearly ran from the office.

Dean stood looking at the man across the desk for a few moments; he wanted to make sure he was good and disturbed by his presence.

"Who did you say you were?"

"Cassie Winchester's husband, you know the woman you laid your slimy hands on last night," Dean said a moment before he had his hands on the man's shoulders as he pushed him against the wall.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh," was all Dean said before he began to pummel the man in the chest.

Dean was quick and his fists were fast. The man stood in a defensive posture as he realized he was in for a beating. A few minutes later, the man lay in a heap on the floor not having had the chance to fight back. Dean shook his head as he left the room.

"He may need some ice," he told the receptionist on the way out the door.

-----

Later that evening while Sara and Sam showed off the sonogram of their baby Dean, walked in from work.

"Hey, what's all the excitement?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Daddy, Sara, got a picture of her baby, look," Jason, said as they all gathered around Deanna who eyed the picture curiously. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Cassie appeared in the kitchen after she heard Dean's voice.

"Hey you," he said as he pulled her into his arms to watch the goings on.

"We need to talk," she said as they watched their eldest, as she was the center of attention.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked as Sara leaned against him.

"It's a boy," Deanna said triumphantly.

John raised an eyebrow.

----

"How do you know?" Sara asked innocently.

"Well he has one of those thingies like Jason and Maury," Dee Dee said.

Dean cleared his throat, " Deanna?"

Deanna had gone from calling Marty Row Row when he was a baby to Maury before she figured out how to say Marty.

"Sorry Daddy, Marty. Anyway, that is why I know."

John tried to hide his laugh as it bubbled in his throat as he put his hand to his mouth.

"Well that makes sense," Cassie said as she held back a grin.

"I'm right huh?" the little girl asked as Sam reached to pick her up.

"You sure are Miss Dee Dee," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," Marty said as he did a little dance around the room. He really needed some spotlight time.

"But," Sara said as everyone looked at her.

She smiled for dramatic effect.

"There is a girl too," she added.

"Twins?" Dean said as he looked at his brother.

"Oh my," John said as he leaned heavily on the kitchen counter.

It was not what he had expected to hear. Sam was having twins? They had so much to do before any more little Winchesters could be born.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Cassie said as she went over to hug Sara.

----

Dean felt the way his dad did. They were already unsure of what the man who had attacked Cassie had meant about their own child being in danger. He hated to think it but if they could predict Deanna visions and how accurate they were it might help them. Was it what she ate? Was it stress? Their family needed to try to figure it all out. And Sara's mind reading skills, how could they help? Now Sam had two babies on the way and their lives as a family was going to change again. He was certainly going to try to convince Sam and Sara to stay put and if they would not do that then to stay close. _God, help us, all. _

_----_

Cassie pulled Dean into the living room while everyone else talked about the babies.

"I got an email from Mr. Nichols today," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I missed you today too, honey," Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean, you promised," she said as she tried to be mad at him for beating up the guy that tried to attack her.

"Well, I never promised and I am not sorry," he said as he looked into her sad eyes.

"He said you would be picked up if you came around there again."

"Whatever,… maybe we should just turn him in downtown."

"I have no proof of what happened to me, only my word. On the other hand, there were witnesses to you showing up at his office in a rage today."

"I wasn't in a rage. I was determined to kick his ass. That is not a rage, I had a clear cut purpose," he said as he realized she was smiling at him.

"You know it's a good thing you are living under an alias….What am I going to do with you Mr. Nugent?" she asked as he came into her arms.

"Just love me, forever," he whispered in her ear as he held her though his fists still ached.

He thought it was worth it so see her smile again. She had known he would not let what happened to her go unpunished though she wasn't a violent person she loved that he felt that way about her. He wasn't possessive in a bad way but he believed he should protect what belonged to him or his family members.

----

John set a time up to meet with his sons to go over updates on what had happened to them in the supernatural world since they had last been together. The last time John had seen his sons was when he and Missouri had come to the hearing where Jason became an official part of the Winchester clan. The meeting was set for that night at eleven o'clock, John figured all the little ones would be safely tucked in their beds and sound asleep by that time. Of course, John knew nothing about living with Cassie and Dean.

----

On the way to meet his brother and father in the kitchen Sam almost fell over Jason who was at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"Jason? Buddy, what's wrong?" he asked the toddler as he picked him up.

"I want Mommy," Jason said as big tears ran down his face, his sniffled and Sam ran his hand over the little boy's forehead.

He seemed to have a fever. Sam took Jason to the master bedroom door and knocked lightly for Cassie to open it.

"Cas," he said as he held Jason to his chest.

After a moment she opened the door to see Sam stood there with her son.

"What's wrong," she asked as Jason reached out for her.

"I think he sick, he didn't quite make it to the room on his own," Sam said as he passed over the little boy.

"Thanks Sam, I'll take care of him. You better get to your meeting I am sure they are impatiently waiting for you," Cassie said with a smile.

"No problem," he said before she shut the door.

Jason sneezed as the door closed but luckily Cassidy didn't wake up.

"Looks like you are getting a cold," Cassie said as she laid Jason the bed then went to get the thermometer out of the bathroom.

----

"Did you lose your way?" Dean asked Sam when he finally arrived in the kitchen.

"No, actually I had to deliver one of your kids to you wife. It looks like he may be ill," Sam said as he straddled the kitchen chair to sit down.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Jason, right?"

Sam nodded.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Just a guess. He seemed a bit sluggish earlier," Dean said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to know his kids like the back of his hand.

John smiled, "You know I never pictured you as a father, Dean, you will have to forgive me for that. You amaze me every time I see you with the little ones.

"No chick flick moments please," Dean tried to say around a smile just before Deanna entered the room with her teddy bear by the hand.

"Daddy," she said as she and the bear climbed in his lap.

John hid a new smile.

----

"Aunty Sara, when will we see the babies?" Marty asked as Sara got out the book they were planning on reading.

"Well, it will be about five more months, Sweetie," she said as he looked innocently at her.

"Oh, that is a long time."

"Well it well go by fast for you, I promise," she said though she was thinking it may seem forever for me.

Marty grinned at her as she began to read, he leaned against her stomach to get comfortable. _I hope my babies are just as sweet._

_----_

"Dee Dee, you should be in bed Honey," Dean said as his daughter looked him in the eyes.

She put her hands on his face and pushed her nose back and forth against his.

"Es key mo kisses," she said with a grin.

Sam held back a laugh.

"You love those don't you?" Dean asked as he smiled at her despite his irritation.

"Yes, Daddy, you give the best," she proclaimed.

John smiled as he pursed his lips to keep his laughter inside. He could only watch Dean as he decided how to get rid of his daughter. John knew his heart wasn't in it, maybe they should just talk tomorrow. Before he could suggest it, Dean had an idea.

"How about I make you a deal?" Dean said with his arms around his daughter and her bear.

Deanna cocked her head to the side as she waited to see what her dad would say next.

"K."

"You go up to your room and when I am done here with your uncle and grandfather I will come up to read you one more book for the night, okay?"

"K, daddy, promise?"

"Yes, I promise," he said as she climbed out of his lap and took her teddy with her out of the room.

"I rest my case," John said.

Dean grinned, "I can't help she loves her daddy."

----

"Because you spoil her," Cassie said as she came in the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey," Dean said as she ran her hand across his hair on her way by him.

"Sorry to interrupt just getting supplies for Jason," she replied as she went to the refrigerator to grab a yogurt smoothie and a bottle of water. Then she got the chewable medicine for colds and a couple of cough drops.

"Jason is like his father, he will do anything for a treat," she said before she wondered out of the room again.

"Do tell," Sam said as he grinned at Dean.

"You never mind," Dean said as his brother's raised eyebrow.

----

"Okay, are all the kids accounted for?" John asked as he looked at his eldest.

Dean in turn looked at Sam.

"Oh yes, Marty is with Sara tonight."

"Good then we can start," John said.

----

_Here is the list John made regarding the complications and situations in their lives:_

_PROS_

_Angels-they believed that Cassie and the children had guardian angels to protect them_

_Sara's gift of mind reading could come in handy as they begin to sort out her situation_

_Deanna's gift was something to be carefully developed_

_No more attacks had occurred on the family from unnatural sources_

_Sam's gift could be another asset_

_----_

_CONS_

_Demons-too many had been in contact with the family already_

_The twins needed to be protected_

_Cassidy was turning six months in about two months_

_Deanna's visions were not something they could predict though if they could understand when she had them it would help_

_The unpredictable ness of the recent attacks left them all open_

_Mr. Blake and his dealings needed to be sorted out_

_The second colt needed bullets_

_Mr. Chisolm's background needed to be further explored._

"Well boys looks like we have quite a bit of work to do. I also have an announcement to make that may come as a surprise to you," John said as Sam and Dean looked expectantly at him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Story Three

Chapter Three

Sam went to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water then sat back down as they waited for John to make his announcement. Dean shifted in his chair as he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what his father had to say.

"Go ahead, Dad," he encouraged John who seemed to be having a hard time speaking.

"Um, I know you two will be mad that I haven't told you this before now, but…"

"What is it?" Sam said as he began to feel the same way Dean did.

"I am getting married in three months."

Sam smiled.

"What?" Dean said as though he could not believe what he had just heard.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Sam asked as he began to get used to the idea.

"You are going to marry someone we have never met?" Dean asked.

"Well, she has vacation next week I was hoping she could come for a visit with her daughter who is out of school."

"She has a kid?" Dean asked.

John shifted in his chair, "Um, she is a bit younger than me, but her daughter is fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Sam said surprised.

"How young?" Dean wanted to know.

"She will be thirty-six this year."

Sam laughed, "You go Dad."

Dean glared at his brother.

----

"How long have you known this woman?" Dean asked as he tried to relax in his chair.

He hadn't seen his father in a while, but he never expected this. Of course, his father needed companionship just as he and Sam did, but marriage? He knew he should be reasonable; his father was a grown man. He could do as he chose to do.

"I have known Vickie for about a year or so. She was a nurse at the hospital when I was sick. We talked and realized we had a lot in common though she is divorced from an abusive man. He is a cop."

"So she has had a hard life too?" Sam said.

He could see how his father would be drawn to someone who had gone through problems though they would not be very similar to having to track down your wife's killer.

"Does she know about what you have done in the past? The supernatural stuff?" Dean asked next.

John nodded.

"I explained the best I could without too much detail at first. Eventually I told her the entire story. She is a believer in "things that go bump in the night".

"That's good," Sam said as he recalled the many times he had wished he had told Jessica, his ex-girlfriend about his ghost hunting. He still believed it could have saved her life.

----

Dean looked at his father. The man seemed healthier than he had ever seen him. Maybe this woman had contributed to that just by loving him. He could not deny part of him always hoped his father would not remarry which was pure selfishness. He and Sam had begun to settle down with their families. It was time his father had a chance too.

"Well if she wants to come meet us while you are here, feel free to tell her its fine," Dean said as he finally smiled at his father.

John felt relieved that his boys had taken so well, though he had known Dean would be the hesitant one. Despite that fact, he and Sam had always butted heads in their hearts they were alike in ways that Dean was only beginning to understand. Vickie had held more faith that his sons would be okay with her visiting the he had, Dean's stubbornness was something he had dreaded. Maybe his grandchildren had something to do with softening up their father.

----

Even though Dean had always been good about taking care of Sam, it was possible that early training had a bit to do with his way with his kids. On the other hand, maybe John just wanted to believe he had a hand in teaching his son the finer skills of parenting, no matter how indirectly.

"What's the name of our new little sister?" Sam asked.

"Alexis, she is a junior at her high school. She is a good kid. Her father is Afro American and Hispanic so I fear I will spend the next few years chasing boys away from the house, she is quite a beauty, just like her mother," John laughed.

Dean smiled he dreaded those coming days himself, he did not envy his father that duty.

"And Vickie?" Sam said.

----

"She is a blonde with hazel eyes and long hair. I had not planned it to turn out this way, it just happened. Though she is not much like your mother."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked hoping his father would give them more information about the future stepmother.

"Well, she is a bit sassy like your Cassie," John said as he looked at Dean who grinned.

Sam waited because he did not want to interrupt John's thought.

"But she is also quiet like Sara though I know Sara has a stubborn streak," he teased Sam.

John hesitated.

"I don't think she is the typical Winchester woman, I believe I purposely chose her for that reason."

"As long as you think it will work," Sam interjected.

Dean nodded, "Not all of us can handle a Cassie type."

John laughed.

"That is certain," he said.

Dean knew he meant it good naturedly as he smiled at his father.

"Maybe she will surprise you," Sam said with at grin.

"I'm too old for too many more surprises," John said as they got up to leave the kitchen.

----

Dean spoke with Cassie that night about the possibility of them moving to California.

"I can do my work from anywhere, if you think we should move I am all for it, though mom will not be happy about it," Cassie said as she lay in her husband's arms.

"I just think that at this point we should all be in the same general metropolitan for a change," he said as he looked down at her.

"I agree but I know you will miss your crew."

Dean nodded against the back of her head. He had gotten used to supervising though he was certain his boss would not mind giving him a good reference. He would talk to Sam and his father first, about how they felt. However, if they all agreed they could be in California before his father's wedding day.

----

_**The following weekend,**_

After the decision was made to move to California John, figured Vickie and Alexis should just come for a weekend visit and save the vacation time for a family thing later on.

"Hi, come in, I am Cassie," she said as she and Cassidy backed away from the door to let her future relatives in the house.

"Nice to meet you. Oh what a beautiful baby," Vickie said.

"Thanks," Cassie said to the petite blonde woman with sparkling eyes and a wide smile that showed off perfectly even teeth.

"This is Alexis," John said as the teenager came in wearing jeans with a pink hoodie and sneakers. Her long hair was in two braids and she wore earplugs but took them off when they walked in.

"Hi," she said showing off her braces.

"Hi Alexis," Cassie said with as smile as she grinned at girl.

Cassie imagined her own daughters would look a lot like her when they grew up her eyes were the same bluish grey as the baby's. John had not exaggerated she was a beautiful young lady.

"May I hold the baby?' she asked as she looked at Cassidy who was blowing bubbles against her mother's shoulder and as she made noises.

"Sure, just beware she loves to wiggle and jump around."

"I'll be careful," she said as she took the baby to the sofa to sit down.

Cassie smiled at John who seemed to be beaming just as Sara came in to meet the new comers.

----

"This is my other daughter-in-law, Sara," John said to Vickie.

"Hi Sara, nice to meet you," Vickie said as she took Sara's hand.

John went around the ladies to take the bags into the guest room. He passed Deanna and the boys on the way to the living room.

"I'm Dee Dee," the little girl said to the teenager as her and her brothers surrounded her and she smiled.

"I'm Jason and that's Marty," Jason said as the spokesperson for he and Marty who had already taken a spot near Alexis leg to watch her.

It was obvious he liked her already as he reached to touch one of her pigtails.

"Alexis loves kids I am sure they will all get along fine," Vickie said to the Sara and Cassie as they watched.

"They are an easy bunch to love," Sara said as she rubbed her stomach.

"So it looks like we will all be together for the birth of those babies," Vickie said.

"Looks like it," Sara agreed as Cassie smiled.

----

When Dean arrived home, Cassie was the only one in the kitchen so he snuck up behind her to kiss her on the neck.

"Hey Sweetie," she said.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"I think Sara is up talking to Alexis in the room with Deanna and your Dad is in the guestroom with Vickie. Sam is in the study on your computer doing some homework. The boys are playing in their room if they have not gone in to stare at Alexis again."

"So Marty has a crush already?"

"You know him, he is going to be like his father with the ladies, I think," she said as she turned so he could hold her in his arms.

"Someone has to be like me, right?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, before he kissed her.

"I take that as a yes," he said before he kissed her again.

Sam came in during the second kiss.

"Hey, we have company I hoped you would be on your best behavior," he teased the couple.

"Your wife is pregnant, you're not the one to talk," his brother told him with a grin.

"Touché."

----

At dinner, Dean finally had a chance to meet Vickie and her daughter. He was not as impressed as the rest of the family had been because he got a bad feeling when he met his future mother in law. However, he shook his head and smiled during dinner, since Deanna seemed to enjoy the newcomers he figured that maybe his hesitancy was just the fact that he had to get used to the idea of his father getting married again. He decided he would just relax and enjoy the excitement of the mood. His brother was going to be a father, his father was getting married again and they were moving in a couple of months. Things in their lives were changing rapidly.

----

That night in bed Sara told Sam about something she had done that she was uncomfortable about.

"I read her mind," she said as she frowned at her husband.

"What?"

"I read Vickie's mind, I didn't mean too, it just happened."

"Until today I have avoided reading minds because we are all family and it just seems too personal. But during dinner I knew what she was thinking and I don't think John should marry her."

Sam pulled her back into his arms with fear in his heart.

"Sara what was she thinking?"

"That John is a good catch; he is handsome and needs someone..."

"And."

Sara bit her lip.

"She is full of anger at her ex-husband. Maybe it's innocent but what if she is setting your dad up to kill her husband because he used to abuse Alexis as well as her."

"Why are you saying that? Dad knew that her ex hurt her, he told us," Sam asked.

"It's what she was thinking."

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam I wish I did not know, I wish it with all my heart."

"Well, I will talk to Dad to see if he knows about the other incidents, maybe it was surface anger that she will get over once we all get to know one another."

"I hope so Sam, I really do."

----

Sam spoke with John about what Sara had said the next morning after breakfast. John listened but did not seem concerned the way Sam had been the night before.

"It's natural for her to be angry but she is trying to move on. I appreciate you sharing what happened with Sara. I, of course, am not going to tell Vickie about the various gifts in the family unless there is a time that it has to be shared."

Sam agreed sometimes too much information only made things worse.

----

Vickie went shopping with the girls the next day, since Sara had mentioned she needed maternity clothes. They all decided it was as good an excuse as any to get to know one another. At the maternity store, Cassie and Vickie waited with the younger girls while Sara tried on the items they had chosen. A couple of times Cassie grinned and reminded Sara that she was only going to get bigger as Sara complained about the sizes. Vickie laughed at the two of them while she could see that they got along well. When they were done Sara left with four outfits that would carry her through the next couple of months. Before they went back to the house they stopped for lunch at a deli where John, Sam and the boys met them.

----

"So how did it go?" John asked Vickie as they all sat down at a table they had assembled to fit the size of the group.

Cassidy could be heard as she made her array of sounds though Cassie tried to quiet her all the while she smiled at her daughter.

"Shhh," Deanna said to her baby sister.

The baby only grinned at her.

"Honey, she thinks she is talking too she is fine," Cassie said as she put the baby in her lap.

"I got a few outfits, that will last a while," Sara said as Sam had a seat beside her.

"What I want to know is did you wear out the credit card?" he teased.

"Oh absolutely," she laughed.

John smiled at the two of them. Their family seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds, he had never foreseen anything like it in his years of hunting. He had actually never thought any of them would marry but their luck had changed. He watched Alexis as she helped the little ones with their trays and felt Vickie's eyes on him as she smiled. He hoped that he would be a blessing to her. He did not think that men should hit woman no matter what they did. It was better to walk away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay now I am adding Season Two information into this next chapters, they maybe considered **Spoilers**, You have been warned. I am not sure how far I will go with the story line since this series began with the death of the original Demon.

Story Three

Chapter Four

_**Three months later-Night before the move**_

****Dean sighed as he went into the bedroom. Everything was packed and ready to go. The only things not in the UHaul; were personal items. The Impala was on the trailer in back of the huge moving van that Sam and Sara where going to drive. He and Cassie would be in her SUV with the kids. The plan was to leave early in the morning for the drive to California. Everyone was asleep except for those in the bedroom: him, Cassie and Cassidy.

The little girl stood in her crib when Dean walked in the room.

"Hey Sweetie," he said as he picked her up while Cassie watched from the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Put her down and watch," she suggested.

Dean looked at his wife but shrugged as he sat the baby down. Cassidy scampered across the floor as she laughed. Dean's jaw dropped. How had he missed this? He shook his head as Cassie smiled at him. While they looked each other they missed Cassidy's crowning achievement. She used the wall to pull herself up to a standing position. It was Cassie's turn then to drop her jaw as she saw her daughter walked across the room toward them.

"Dadd dad a, mama, ma," she said as she clapped her hands and she toddled on her tip toes.

"Oh no, she is growing up so fast," Dean said.

He picked her up where she fell on her diapered bottom and kissed her all over her grinning face. _Daddy's angel._

_----_

Sara couldn't sleep that night so Sam rubbed cream on her stomach. At seven months, she was uncomfortable more often than before.

"Does this help?"

Sara only nodded. Sam had done all he could to make her feel good. He was a good husband; kind, loving, adorable, and patient. Sara tilted her head as she watched him. She knew he was nervous about her sitting so long in the van on their drive. She was the one that insisted she wanted to be with him. He had told her many times she could fly and he would be fine alone. Besides Deanna wanted to ride in the big truck and they were going to have switch out often to break the monotony anyway. He could only imagine the kids were going to go stir crazy and drive their parents' nuts.

"I promise to walk when ever we have rest stops," she had told him.

----

They watched Cassidy crawl around for a while in the empty room while they lay on the sleeping bag.

"So are you ready for this?" Dean asked.

"As much as I will ever be. I sure hope this turns out the way we hope."

"You mean, that we will not keep running into the dreaded, Courtney?"

"That and you know starting over in a new place. My mother still can't believe we are leaving."

"I know I am sorry about that. Though I'm sure she will find a way to get your stepfather to move out there also," Dean teased her.

Cassie knew that sometimes her mother treated her like a kid, but she was her only child and if there was a way for her to be near her daughter she would find it. Her husband being on the road all the time did not help the situation at all. Cassidy crawled up between her parents and laid her head on her daddy's chest. Dean pulled her up to cuddle her to him. Cassie pulled the cover up around them all then leaned in closer to the other two. Sleep would be hard to come by with all the excitement in the air.

---

John spent his last night alone at his apartment; he was moving in with Vickie and Alexis the next day. He put the last item in the box and then realized there was someone knocking on the door. He went to answer it in his bare feet since he couldn't find his other slipper. At the door, he stopped to look through the small peep hole but shook his head since he didn't recognize the man on the other side.

"Hello," he said cautiously as he kept one foot behind the door as he held it only slightly ajar.

"Hi, are you John Winchester?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Alan Finnigan, I got your name from Bobby Singer. He thought you might be able to help me with a problem I have."

John looked at the man for a moment. He was a tall neatly dressed Afro American with unusually light brown eyes. His hair was wavy with streaks of auburn mixed in, John would not have guessed his last name would be Irish. He laughed to himself then realized he was staring.

"So how do you know Bobby? He lives a couple of states away, as long as I have known him he has never moved.

"Missouri Moseley is my aunt, by marriage. It's kind of a long story but she gave me Bobby's number and he recommended I speak with you since I live around here. He didn't think you would mind."

John thought, _at least he has the right contacts. Maybe I should hear him out._

_----_

"Okay, come in. I am not making in promises I am getting remarried at the end of the week."

He pointed to the sofa then asked if he could get Mr. Finnigan a drink, which he refused. He seemed a bit nervous, but not overly so. John took the chair opposite the stranger and smiled.

"I'm moving in with my fiancé tomorrow, the other furnishings are out in the van already," he said just for something to say.

"Oh, no problem. It's just that my situation is something I have never had to deal with and it's strange to even speak of such things, at least for me."

Alan shared that Bobby didn't seem taken back when he told him that things in his house seemed to have been moving on their own, as though by an invisible force. His wife was a nervous wreck because she couldn't understand what was happening. They had always big on going to church and serving God and she was more than a little concerned about the occurrences.

"We just had a little one that is six months."

John eyed the main curiously with the last statement. He could not believe what he had heard.

"So nothing like this has happened until recently?"

"The man shook his head.

----

John got up to pace the room as he raked his fingers through his longish brown hair. His appointment to see the barber was still two days away. _This can't be happening, again._

"Okay, I have to ask, how well do you know Missouri?"

"Like I said we are related but I don't know her that well. My mother and she grew up together but we are not blood relatives. Why?"

"You know Missouri is a psychic?"

"Yes."

"Anyone in your family have special gifts?"

He shrugged, "If they do no one speaks of them. What does this have to do with what is going on at my house?" he asked with concern in his voice.

John told him about how he had lost his first wife, Mary. Afterward, the man stood up as though he were going to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"This is crazy."

John stopped the man with a hand on his arm.

"That is what I thought when it happened to me."

Alan looked at him, as he swallowed hard.

----

"Did you ever figure out why the thing was after your family? Why your wife died?"

John nodded, "It wasn't until after we killed it, but we, my boys and I figured it was because of the special gifts."

John explained that at the time his baby boy who was six months old had showed no signs of being different. Strangely enough, it was many years before he experienced prophetic visions.

"Okay so you are saying that it more than likely has to do with my baby girl?"

"It is the age that the demon seems to consistently kill off the mothers, I am sorry to say. On the other hand, my son is married to a young lady whose father was in the occult and he died when his daughter was six months in the same manner as my wife."

"Missouri's parents died when she was around that age too," Alan said with understanding in his eyes.

"The difference here seems to be that you are getting some kind of warning."

"Bobby said you had retired from hunting after twenty-five years."

"Yes, I hope this isn't happening to draw me back into the fray," John said as he shook his head.

----

Bobby answered on the first ring when John called after Mr. Finnigan left.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"Hello to you too," John laughed.

"Sorry about that. I am convinced it's a different thing, but I thought you would want to know."

"Yeah, we knew there were more monsters out there, but I thought teaching people about it would be my contribution from now on."

"You mean the websites and seminars?"

"Exactly, with six million on the planet the word needs to get out. We are not alone," John said as he sat down on his sofa.

Bobby laughed softly, "You going to check it out?"

"Of course, you know I don't run from a challenge. But, I am getting married in a few days. I told him I would come by tomorrow though I wonder if I should have gone tonight."

Bobby was quiet.

"Should I just go now? I have his number."

"Your call but I know you will be devastated if something happens to them after you put off going to check it out."

"I'm going," John said before he hung up the phone.

----

John shook his head as he looked out at the truck which was already attached to the back of the moving van on a ramp. He found his shoes and jacket then went outside to unhook his truck so he could drive it. He had begun to sweat by the time he completed the task so he went back inside to change shirts. He decided to call Alan on the way over. It was a good thing he had already gotten the directions and cell phone number. On the way over to the man's house he phoned four times without getting anyone to pick up. When he arrived at the house he found out why.

----

The house was in flames and the fire department and ambulance were already there. John shook his head. He wondered if it had happened while Alan was at his house. He parked down the road, then blended in with the spectators while he looked for Alan. He found him as he stood behind the ambulance talking to the medics as a baby squirmed in his arms.

"Alan?"

He looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," John said.

Alan excused himself from the medical team and pulled John aside.

"It happened just like you said," he told John with fear in his eyes.

_Oh my God, what are we going to do?_

"I wish I had come back with you; I am beginning to think no one is safe from this brand of evil."

John wasn't as surprised as he should have been when the little girl reached for his hat and it moved into the air on its own while she grinned. Alan looked as though he might faint.

---

When the Winchester couples arrived at their new home three days later, they were worn-out and more than a bit irritable. California housing which is notoriously expensive, would have been a huge hurdle, if not for the money from the sell of their old home that had brought in close to three hundred thousand dollars. Dean had been good with his money during his marriage so his alias, Tom Nugent had excellent credit, which had come in handy for their new "digs". They had chosen a suburb not far from Loma Alto, less than a half hour. Sam planned to continue schooling online so he could get a job to help Dean pay the mortgage it was the arrangement that had made the entire move possible. John's marriage and life in the sunny state had sweetened the deal for the Winchester brothers. Their hope for a normal life had strengthened with the addition of children in their families.

----

John hadn't had the heart to tell them what had happened with Alan Finnigan's family, he had begun to have second thought about his upcoming nuptials because of the event. He put a smile on his face when he showed up at the new house later that afternoon to find everyone lying still just absorbing the air conditioning in the family room.

"Welcome to Cali," he teased his exhausted relatives.

Sara had opened the door in only one of Sam's long t-shirts, John assumed she was miserable being pregnant in the heat.

"Hey John," Cassie said from across the room but no one moved except Sara who had gone to retrieve bottled water from the stocked refrigerator for her and Sam.

Dean looked up as his father to smile as he held Cassidy against his chest as he lay on one of the sofa's. John assumed that was all furniture that they had unloaded so far. Sam lay on a towel and the toddlers where in portable cribs asleep except Deanna who was sitting on the floor with her mother who sat braiding her hair.

"Well, you are a sight for sore eyes," John said as he "copped a spot" on the carpet though Sara offered her seat.

John insisted that she just lie back and rest. John could only laugh to himself, because the room was quiet after a few minutes except for the sounds of soft snoring.

TBC

Please leave feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG-16

Story Three

Chapter Five

Once all the furniture was in the house and most everyone else was resting for the night, John met the boys in the kitchen. Sam and Dean thanked him for his help as they all grabbed beers out of the refrigerator.

"I have bad news," John said.

"What Dad?" Sam asked after his first swig of the cold beverage.

"There was another demon related fire a few days ago. I only had an inkling of what was going on a couple of hours before it happened," John said as he shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah, Bobby had sent the guy to see me. I… was convinced I had more time to check it out but I was wrong."

Sam shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"The weird thing is the little girl has definite gifts. I saw her lift my hat off my head without touching it. Her father almost fainted."

"And her mother?"

"She was the one who died."

"Oh," Dean said as he sat his bottle on the table.

----

They sat in silence after John told them. Cassidy was seven months and she was fine. Dean wasn't complaining it just made things harder to figure out. He was convinced the demons had become random with whom they chose to take. No rhyme or reason and it left no obvious signs. A new generation, maybe.

"So how is the guy doing?" Sam asked with concern.

"He is taking it hard. I hope after the wedding we can get together with him as a family. His daughter is so beautiful and innocent; I need to make sure he understands what he is dealing with."

Both Dean and Sam nodded, as they were quiet. Each with thought of their own kids. They wondered how John actually felt about getting Vickie and Alexis into their mess.

----

"What does Vickie think about what happened with, what was his name? Alan?" Sam asked as she stretched out his long legs under the table.

"She doesn't know," John confessed as he downed a mouthful of beer.

Dean nodded he understood that his father would not be able to explain everything to his new wife. It would only make her frightened. Sam did not agree.

"So you are going into this marriage with lies?" Sam asked.

"Sam it's not like lying about things that are trivial; if Sara wasn't involved with the supernatural herself…."

"No, Dad, if not for the supernatural I may not have met Sara. Same with Dean and Cassie, but for you, you have a chance to have a clean slate."

John eyed Sam curiously.

"So you think the truth is better?"

"In this case, yes."

Dean was quiet. He was still uneasy about Vickie after what Sam had told him about Sara's reading her mind.

----

"Daddy, daddy," Cassidy said as she toddled into the kitchen and headed for John. She climbed up into her grandfather's lap, as he kissed her and played with her hair. Dean watched in amazement from across the table. His father was gentle as he held his granddaughter close to his chest. His eyes seemed to light up as she played with his nose.

"The daddy is here," Dean said to his daughter who completely ignored him as Sam laughed.

"She thinks we are all daddy," Sam teased.

Dean raised his eyebrow, _since when?_

After only a few minutes, she left her grandpa for her daddy who welcomed her warmly. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the crick of his neck with her hand in her mouth and a grin on her round baby face.

"Daddy," she said with a sigh.

Daddy's angel baby had grown up; she was independent from the moment she had taken her first step. She tried to follow the older kids around though Deanna insisted she was in the way she watched out for her little sister.

----

Cassie came into get the little girl a minute later.

"Sorry, she escaped," she said with a smile as she took the little girl from Dean's arms then exited the kitchen.

"Okay so Sam you think I should tell her everything. What are your thoughts Dean?"

"Do what you need to do Dad, I am going to bed," Dean said as he left the room.

Sam shrugged.

"That was code from Cassie which means time to come to bed," Sam laughed as he got up from the table to put his beer bottle in the recycle bin.

John laughed, "Oh. I'll get out of here then. See everyone tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner? Don't forget to pick up your pants in the morning," John said as he headed toward the front door.

---

After Cassidy was put down for the night Cassie got the bath ready for her and Dean. He had no idea what she was doing in the bathroom so long as he went in to find her. Their nice large spa tub was filled with bubbles and the room was lit with candle light. Cassie met him at the door wearing a smile but nothing else. He grinned at her.

"So this is what you were doing in here?"

She smiled before she began to undress him.

"It's been a long day, I thought you would appreciate it."

"I do and what you are wearing is my favorite," he teased.

"Your silly," she said as he captured her mouth with his own.

They were locked in a passionate embrace when there was a knock on the door. Dean moaned against his wife's mouth.

"Hold on," Cassie said as she wrapped a towel around her to go see who was at the door though she realized it could only be Deanna.

"Yes?"

"Um, Leigh is crying Mommy," Deanna said as she stood innocently at the door.

"Thanks Sweetie I will get her, you go back to bed."

"Where is Daddy?"

Cassie held back an eye roll.

"I'm sure he is around, back to bed for you."

"Okay," the little girl conceded as she left the room.

Cassie closed the door and turn to Dean who had gotten into the tub.

"I'll be right back, kept it warm for me."

"I'll do my best," he said with a grin.

----

Unfortunately, Cassidy couldn't get to sleep in her new room. Every time Cassie laid her down she began to cry.

"Baby girl, we all have to get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow," she said to her daughter who only stared teary eyed at her.

She tried to rock her for a few more minutes but she wondered if the little girl wasn't picking up on her mother's impatience for her to go to bed. She sighed as she decided she would have to take her into the room with her and Dean. When she finally got back to the bedroom Dean was sound asleep in their bed as he snored softly. _Welcome to California_, Cassie said to herself as she and Cassidy lay down beside him.

----

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch and the dinner was held at a local hotel ballroom. That night the newly arrived Winchesters had a chance to meet their future relatives and a few of her friends. Their future mother in law's parents were present; a nice older couple with salt and pepper hair. They seemed quiet and had little to say other than to those they already knew. Vickie's older sister, Hannah, was there with her husband, Brad. Dean thought Brad seemed like someone he may be able to work out with since he lifted weights in his spare time. For his full-time job he worked as a manager for an auto parts store. He was a good friend of the owner of the shop that Dean would be working for. Alexis seemed to have fun as she and her cousins, watched the kids at their table. Alexis' cousins were all teenagers ranging from fifteen to seventeen. The other attendees at the rehearsal were friends of Vickie's from work. Her best friend, Nina, who was the maid of honor. Her boss, Erica, who was head nurse at the hospital and Vonda, who was a bridesmaid with Cassie. Dean was the best man while Sam would serve as a groomsman with Brad. Sara had volunteered to keep an eye on the kids at the wedding. However, no one expected her to do it all alone. Cassie would have the baby until she needed to walk down the aisle.

----

After dinner, Missouri finally showed up late and apologetic. She insisted she wouldn't have missed this for the world but her plane had been delayed and she hadn't wanted to bother anyone to pick her up so she had taken a cab from the airport. She stowed her bags in the back of the ballroom to be taken to Dean and Cassie's afterward.

"Hey, glad you could make it," John said as he hugged her before introducing her to his future bride and stepdaughter.

"I am glad you are finally getting this chance," she said to her old friend after the other two wondered off.

"Where is Bobby?"

"He promised to show up before the wedding tomorrow. He had some big last minute emergency to take care of. You know him," she laughed.

There were hugs all around before everyone sat down to enjoy the dessert while Missouri grabbed her a plate of food to enjoy.

----

Later at the house, when all was quiet Cassie came to the bedroom to find Dean reading a book. She grinned as she looked at the title, **_Sex and the Married Man_**.

"Interesting reading material, Honey," she teased him.

"I am reading the chapter about what to do when you don't get any," he laughed as he put the book aside.

"Surely you already know what to do about that."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Not that, silly rabbit."

He laughed as she straddled him. They hadn't been together in almost a week. He wasn't the only one going a bit crazy.

"Talk later, besides I tried the other and it's not the same without you," he said as she leaned down to kiss him.

His hands roamed over the soft skin of her back and but as she put her hands on his face.

"Glad to hear it," she finally said as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

He smiled against her hair. She left a hot trail of kissed down his muscled chest before he helped her remove his lounge pants and he left off her nightgown. He hated the thing but she had to wear something while she took care of the kids, he understood that.

----

There was little foreplay, it had been too long for that. Dean had her on her back almost before the gown hit the floor. She couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness. He raised her legs and slid easily inside. Just seeing him lie on the bed had excited her. She tried not to think as he pushed against her. But she wondered would it always be so easy for them. She could feel his heart beating as he lay over her. Hers rose at the look of passion in his eyes. She smiles as she lifted her legs to clasp them behind his back. He liked the adjustment and she could feel the difference as she played with his back. They rocked together until he got his release. But he wasn't satisfied until she had her turn too. Cassie always appreciated that about her husband, he believed in the oneness of their relationship. She still did not know how he turned out so well; with all he had gone through in his life. It wasn't something she was willing to question; she just enjoyed it.

----

Sam woke up from a strange dream that night. He looked over to find Sara watched him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You were the one thrashing in your sleep. Bad dream?"

He nodded. He had seen them all at the wedding gathered in their places as they waited for the minister to do his part when a man walked down the aisle. He was an Afro American man and he carried a gun. The weird thing was before he could shoot the gun he fell over like some invisible force had hit him or like he was drunk. But he got up and fired the gun anyway. Everyone just stared like they could not believe what was happening. Dean and I didn't not even move, it was surreal.

"It was Vickie's ex husband."

"What?"

"I am sure it was Vickie's husband. Sara he tried to shot Dad in the nightmare."

"Sam, you have to call him. I mean is it a vision or a dream?"

He shook his head as he leaned up so he sat on the side.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I should call him just in case; I mean he can get people to do security or something."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Sara said as she looked at the bedside clock.

It was three in the morning. Sam frowned, well he had to make the call either way. _Better safe than sorry._

----

Bobby groaned, " As John came in to talk to him that night."

"Sorry man," he said as he told him about Sam's dream.

"But he does know if its life or Memorex?" he asked as he struggled to sit up in the twin bed.

John shook his head.

"No, I think maybe Sam is just anxious about me taking this step since Vickie does not know everything about my past."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I am not convinced the needs to know everything. I mean maybe its me but some things are best left unsaid.

John smiled, "That is what I think but now I wonder with what happened with Alan isn't a sign of things to come. Bobby she does need to be aware of the fact that she may be in danger by association with me."

Bobby shrugged, "It's on you pal," he said as John went to the door.

"Yeah, I know. What would Mary say?" he said almost to himself as he closed the door.

---

John contemplated as he made his way back to the bed where his fiancé lay asleep. She looked up at him when he got in the bed.

"Sorry, I woke you," he said.

"The phone woke me," she smiled.

"Yeah, um, we should talk about something," he said as she sat up against the headboard and yawned.

He apologized again before he told her about Alan and what had happened to him. She was surprised she hadn't figured it out before. She had been curious as to the reason that John had become fast friends with the man.

"So it was similar to what happened to your Mary?"

"Almost, exact except I knew right away why this time."

"The baby's gifts?"

He nodded before he revealed about Sam but he still left out Deanna and Sara. That was something he had doubts about spreading around. Sam had given his permission for her to know, the other's he did not want spotlighted. She bit her lips as she went into his arms.

"So what was the call?"

John hesitated, but in the end told her about Sam's dream.

"This time we don't know if it's a vision or not."

"It's a test?"

"What?"

"Maybe it's a test to see if you would tell me."

John didn't know what to think but he was glad he had shared with her. She did not seem as disturbed by the news as he had expected. She snuggled next to him as they prepared to go back to sleep. He looked in her eyes before he kissed her good night again.

"Thank you," he said at her smile.

Mary Winchester smiled a sadly from where she stood in the shadows as she watched the couple fall asleep in one another's arms. .

"John, don't worry, you deserve a bit of happiness in this mess," she said to herself.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The day of the wedding, Sara woke up with pains in her stomach. She had tossed and turned all night until she had finally awakened Sam to rub her back, which helped only temporarily. She got up to make sure there was no blood and was happy to see that things were fine in that area. However, the pain was bad and she decided she needed to go to the hospital. On their way down the stairs, they ran into Missouri who was coming out of the downstairs shower.

"Sara, honey you look pale. What's wrong?"

"We don't know I am going to take her over to the hospital to be checked out."

"Hold on, Sam," Missouri said as she laid her damp hands on Sara's stomach and closed her eyes.

"The babies are fine. I think you are just a bit stressed with all that is happening."

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"Yes, but feel free to go ahead and have it verified. I won't be sore with you," Missouri said with a smile as she headed to the guest room.

Sara looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe go up and do some deep breathing exercise to see if it helps, first?"

Sara nodded and they returned to their room.

----

By one o'clock, everyone was at the Church on the Hillside where the wedding was to be held. There was peacefulness about the quiet as everyone waited for the wedding march to be played so the bride could walk down the aisle. The Winchesters were in their places, Cassidy sat as still as she could at her age in Sara's lap on the front row as the baby watched her daddy while he waved at her. Cassie tried not to move around too much though she could see Marty with Missouri as they looked restless. Deanna was in the front with rose petals around her feet, she had stopped throwing when her mother had given her "the look". Finally, Vickie came in; her face was apologetic and her eyes shone with tears. John looked as though he may go to her to find out what had gone wrong but she smiled at him to stay put. When she reached him and the guests had taken their seats, she squeezed his hand. The minister performed the service quickly and no interruptions occurred. Sam breathed a sigh of relief at his post beside Dean. _Maybe it had only been a nightmare._

_---_

The reception was held in the church dining hall, which comfortably fit one hundred people. With less than fifty for the occasion that had put up partitions to keep the room from seeming to large. That was the second mistake. After the wedding those who had come for security purposes had left, was the first.

---

Everyone was happy and relaxed as the happy couple cut the cake and bulbs flashed in their eyes. John blinked and thought he saw someone behind the make shift wall but decided he was seeing things so he went back to feeding Vickie her cake. A second later, a shot rang out as it whizzed by John's ear. Everyone ducked, except Sam and Dean who raced in the direction that the bullet had came from. Dean pulled a gun from under his coat and Sam did the same as the circled behind the partition to find whoever had been there was gone. However, he did leave a note.

_It's not personal John Winchester:_

_But, now your life is in danger_.

John met them and Dean who handed him the note while Sam raced outside to see if he could find the culprit. John looked at his sons when the both came back inside.

"What a way to start off a marriage, huh?" John frowned as he pocketed the note.

"Dad, what are you going to do about this?" Sam asked with concerned edged in his handsome face. His long hair had been trimmed for the wedding at his wife's insistence though it still lay on his collar.

"You are going to take this serious?" Dean asked with a frown of his own.

He still had a bad feeling about Vickie that he had hoped would pass before the wedding.

"Look, we have been in danger most of our lives, right?"

They both nodded.

"All I can do is my best, just like you two have done. I am proud of you both."

Sam sighed. At least the guy seemed to have left the wedding. He suggested to his dad that they alter their honeymoon plans. If possible, he thought they should leave right away instead of waiting until the next day. John agreed, he also told them he would let Vickie know about the note with the hope that she would understand the reasoning behind their early departure.

---

That night after Sam and Dean dropped them off at the airport, the two gathered in the living room at the house.

"I don't know Sam, something is not right," Dean said.

"I know and Dad is so calm its starting to scare me. Maybe there is more about Vickie we don't know. You don't think she is a ghost hunter or something?"

Dean laughed.

"No, I can't see that. What did you find out about her background?"

"She is what she says, a divorcee with a teenager. Her ex was a cop. She is a local with a good job. Nothing sinister on record. No dead exes, no jail time."

"Did you contact the guy from Stanford that does handwriting analysis?"

"Yea, I faxed him a copy while you stuffed your face earlier," Sam said with a grin.

"We brought you home a plate and if you don't eat it I sure will," Dean said as he rubbed his stomach before he let out a yawn.

"That is all we can do for now," Sam said as he saw Sara come down the stairs out of his peripheral vision.

He got up to go meet her.

"You okay?"

"I am having pains again, Sam, but they don't feel right," she said with fear in her eyes.

---

"Take her to the hospital, that way you will know for sure," Dean suggested as he got up to go toward the bedroom.

Sara bit her lip.

"Do you mind if Cassie comes with, just in case it's the real thing?"

"I'll tell her while you get ready."

Cassie sat in the bed as she read to Cassidy who was in her lap.

"Cas, Sam is taking Sara to the hospital. She wants you to go just in case," Dean said as he stood in front of her.

Cassie looked up with a grin.

"Sure I will go but can you handle the kids?"

"Of course."

"You know the last time you had them alone they weren't all walking," she teased him.

"I can do it; you get dressed and go help your sister-in-law have those babies."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"There are four kids, you know?"

"I can deal," he said as he picked up Cassidy who had the book in her hand.

Cassie kissed him after she dressed and was headed out the door.

"If you need help, Missouri is here," she said with a smile as he patted her on the behind as she left.

---

When he finished reading to Cassidy, she laid her head on his chest and seemed to be ready to sleep. _This wasn't so hard_.Then there was a tap on the door before Deanna poked her head in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Dee Dee."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"You have a nice bed in your room to sleep in."

"Why does Cassidy not sleep in her bed?"

"Dad dy," Cassidy said as she was suddenly wide-awake.

Dean groaned.

"She isn't used to her new room, Sweetie but she will get used it. You are a big girl."

Deanna pursed her lips before she pouted them.

"Um, it's scary in my room too."

Dean raised an eyebrow just before the door opened again. Marty and Jason stood inside the door with grins. Without asking, they jumped in the bed. Deanna followed.

"Okay, here is the deal you can only stay if you close your eyes and go to sleep. Otherwise everyone goes back to the beds," Dean said in his fatherly voice. The one that would not compromise.

---

Marty covered his mouth to avoid a burst of laughter. Jason pinched Deanna's leg.

"Ouch."

"What?"

"Jason pinched me," Deanna said as she glared at her brother.

"Marty switch places with Jason and no more talking," Daddy Dean said as he cut off the light.

Cassidy was heavy on his chest but there was little room to put her down so he held her. After a few minutes, he could hear her even breathing. The other three also settled down, maybe they just wanted to be near him. He smiled to himself. _Kids, got to love them._

At the hospital, Sara was indeed in labor. It was premature but her babies were fine. Sam was with her as well as Cassie in the birthing room. The doctor seemed to think she could still have the babies naturally. The contractions were close enough that he believed she may have had them most of the day. Cassie spoke to her in low tones as she encouraged her breathing while Sam held her hand.

"You can do this," Sam said as he wiped her brow.

Sara closed her eyes as she let out a breath.

"This is it," she said to her husband.

"I know you don't mean that," Sam cooed.

"I do,' she said through the pain.

Cassie tried not to smile. She and Dean had that discussion before but she knew it was jut the pain that spoke. She dearly wished she could turn back time to have had Dean at Deanna's birth. It had been the most bittersweet day for her.

Flashback-Four years earlier

Cassie had gone into labor alone. Her mother was at church and she was home. She had phoned a cab to take her to the hospital where her mother met her.

"Mama, I want Dean to be here," she said to her mother as they prepared her to have the baby.

She was in tears and couldn't stop crying.

"Honey, it too late for that. You just focus on having this little girl then maybe one day soon you will see him again," her mother had said.

"Mama, I love him," she said as they wheeled her into the operating room.

End Flashback

Dean had no idea how much she had longed to tell him about Mary Deanna before she had been born. Cassie came out of her reverie in time to see a little head, just before Sara let out a scream.

---

Sara delivered the twins, which where two minutes apart, in record time. Sam could only smile with tears in his eyes as he looked at his little boy and girl. The boy had dark hair and eyes while the little girl had dark blonde hair and dark green eyes. They were both twenty-one inches and weighed six pounds apiece. Sara watched him from her spot in the bed as he held his son while Cassie held the little girl.

"They are so beautiful," Sam said with awe in his voice.

Sara smiled as Cassie handed her the little girl.

"I will go call Dean while you too look over these two cuties," Cassie said before she left the room.

"So I did well?" Sara asked her husband.

"You were awesome, Honey. I don't know how you girls do it, it wasn't the worse thing I have every seen but I could barely watch," he teased her.

"There is a reason God let's woman have the children. By the way, I meant what I said about no more," she said with a smile.

Sam thought, _If our lives ever become normal maybe I can change her mind._

"So the names are Jonathan Stewart and Isabelle Francis?" Sara asked.

"Yep, if you still agree."

"Jon and Izzie, I like it."

Sam laughed.

"Interesting my middle name is being used as a name for my daughter, priceless."

Sara beamed.

---

Dean woke up to an empty bed, he happened to catch sight of Cassidy as she walked out the door.

"Cassidy, hold on," he said as the smell of bacon filled his nostrils.

He grabbed the little girl to change her diaper and shirt.

"Now where are you going?" he asked her.

"Eat Dad dy."

"Oh no," he said before he picked her up again to race out of the room.

More than once Jason had tried to cook something on his own, he was afraid that was what he had smelled. This time it was Missouri who had made breakfast.

"Morning," he said.

"Good Morning. You have some early risers here," she said.

"Uh oh, what did they do? They aren't supposed to be in the kitchen unless…."

"No they are fine," she lied.

"Missouri, fess up. More than once Jason has tried to microwave cereal to give to his brother and sister," Dean said with a grimace.

"Well maybe he learned his lesson. This morning they were eating it dry, I mean the part that wasn't on the floor."

"I'm sorry," Dean said as he hung his head.

"Don't be sorry. Get up earlier," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Cassie called about the twins, they are both doing well for their size. She is waiting for a ride home."

"Good, we will go after breakfast to see them."

---

Dean took his seat at the table after Missouri filled his plate with bacon, eggs and toast. He sat across from Deanna who looked sadly at him. Cassidy was in the high chair munching on her cherrios while Jason hummed to some unknown beat as he put away his food. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Marty throw a cherrio on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"There is a bugger on it," Marty said in all seriousness.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He had it in his nose, daddy," Deanna informed him as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Marty don't put food in your nose. Do you know why?"

Marty shrugged.

"You won't be able to breathe if it goes down, son. Just don't do it okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Marty conceded with a frown.

Dean looked at Deanna again. _What is wrong with her?_ He took a bite of bacon then pushed the plate aside.

"Dee Dee follow me," he said as he got up from the table.

Deanna sighed as she got out of her chair to follow Dean into the family room. Cassie was better with the kids, he had to admit. But if his daughter was sad he should try to see what the problem could be. She was four, what earthshaking issues could she have?. Dean shut the door before they both sat on the sofa. He turned to face to find she was in tears.

"Dee Dee what's wrong?" he said as he gathered in his arms.

"Why do you hate me daddy?" she asked with trembling lips.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

How could she think he didn't love her? His sweet Dee Dee? He held her to his chest as she cried for a moment, but he did not want her to believe a second longer that she wasn't special to him. His oldest child, the one that has stolen his heart on sight.

"I love you Dee Dee, I could Never hate you," he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"But Daddy you love Leigh now," she said with a sniffle.

"Honey, don't you love Mommy and Me?"

She nodded.

"Then can't I love all you, 'little rascals'?" he asked with a teasing tone.

She smiled up at him before she put her head back against his chest.

"Do you know when I first felt love for you?"

_If I had known about you from the start I would have fallen for you sooner, kid._

"No, Daddy,when?"

He sighed.

"When I first laid eyes on you. You were so small and sweet, with your hazel eyes like mine. You grinned up at me as you tried to talk but you didn't know how so you smiled."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I did?"

He nodded before he kissed her forehead, then her nose and wet cheeks.

"How about we have ice cream late tonight like we used to?" He asked.

Lately, Deanna had been Cassie's shadow, while Cassidy followed them both around. He rarely spent more than a few minutes a day with the little girl. Though from time to time they still had their late night snacks, he had begun to think they were more his thing than hers. He had not known she even desired his company. No wonder she thought he didn't like her anymore. He promised himself to make time to be with each child everyday. _It's what fathers do_.

"Promise, Daddy."

"I Promise Dee Dee."

---

At the hospital, Cassie surprised Dean as she pulled him aside to talk privately with him. He pulled her into his arms with a grin.

"What's up Honey?"

"You and I are going on vacation for a week, alone," she said with a wide smile.

"What? How?"

She told him how Missouri had agreed to stay with the children. Since Dean didn't start his job for two weeks it was perfect timing.

"But we don't leave until this coming weekend. We are going to Cozumel. I know it's not the best place but at least we will have time alone.

Dean couldn't stop grinning. Time alone was unheard of for them. They hadn't been alone since their honeymoon or maybe it just seemed that way with four kids.

"It sounds great how long have you been planning this?"

"Actually, Missouri set it all up for us. She thought we needed a break especially since we are getting two more little ones in the house now.

Dean had thought of that, he wasn't positive Sam and Sara being in their home was going to work. But, until they were financially stable the brothers would have to room together even if things got a bit cramped. It was the way families stood by one another that counted.

---

They went back to the nursery window to ooh and aah over the babies with everyone else. Missouri took snapshots to take home with her. The children pointed and smiled. Deanna pushed her nose against the glass to take a closer look at her cousins.

When she walked over to Dean she had a frown he kneeled down to her level.

"What's up?"

"Daddy they ain't pretty," she whispered in his ear.

Dean smiled at his daughter but he didn't correct her English this one time. He realized that he spent most of his time reprimanding her for small things and enquiring about the other children. She was too young to be in charge of anyone let alone her siblings. She was still a baby herself; he and Cassie needed to begin to treat her as such. He hoped to talk to Cassie about it later that night.

"Everyday that you see them they will look better," he said as she hugged him before she went back to the window.

"K daddy," she grinned.

---

Cassie watched Dean as he put his pajamas back on after they made love that night. Cassidy had finally relented and spent the night in her own room.

"Gotta date?" she teased him knowing he was going to have ice cream with Deanna.

"Yep, with a cute little thing," he said with a grin as he left the room.

Dean wasn't surprised to see Deanna sat with her teddy bear as she waited for him.

"Miss Dee Dee," he said with a big smile.

"Hi Daddy," she grinned as he picked her up.

"We don't want to wake everyone on the way to the kitchen," he whispered as they went down the stairs.

---

Sam spent the night at the hospital with Sara and the babies. He watched Sara as she slept. Part of him was more than a bit nervous about his children being open to attack. The staff had consented to let them be in the room with them thanks to a little bit of pressure from his new mother-in-law. He wondered over to look in on his little boy who was in the incubator. He watched as the baby sucked his hand and squinted against the light. Isabelle was fast asleep in her special crib. She seemed peaceful.

---

Deanna and Dean sat the kitchen table as they had their treat. Deanna talked non-stop about Jason, Leigh and Marty and how naughty they were. Dean tried not to laugh but he grinned at her now and again. She reminded him so much of Cassie. Her smile, her sense of humor it was amazing.

"Dee Dee promise me you won't ever again think I do not love you," he insisted when she took a break from talking.

"I promise Daddy," she said with a small smile with a sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Good, because it will never happen. You are my sweet girl, forever, even after you get married and have your own kids."

"No Daddy, I am staying here with you and mommy."

"Good girl," Dean said with a grin.

He would always remember this night. When his daughter wanted to stay at home forever, of course, he was certain in a few years her thoughts would change.

---

Four days later, Sam and Sara brought the twins home. It was a quiet affair no one wanted to stress out the new mother and father. John and Vickie had plans to visit in two days when they arrived back from their honeymoon. Missouri had taken Marty and Deanna, and Jason outside to play while Cassie packed to leave the next morning on vacation. Dean had gone to a meeting at his new place of employment and arrived home after the Young Winchesters.

"Hey," he said to Cassie as she compared to outfits as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide which one to take."

She held an off the shoulder red lace blouse in one hand and a grey short sleeved wrapped blouse in the other.

"I choose the red," Dean said as he walked in the closed to get out of his dress slacks and shirt.

"I see your idea of dressing this trip is going to be undressing," Cassie teased him.

"Less is best when there is just the two of us," he said as he grabbed her from behind, thankfully after she had put the clothes away.

"Saves time, right?" she laughed.

"Oh Yea," he said before he kissed her.

---

Once they were at the airport the next day Dean began to have second thoughts. He was a bit green when Cassie looked over at him once they checked in at the gate.

"It will be fine, Sweetie," she encouraged him as he looked crossly at her.

"We can drive to Mexico in a couple of days," he said hopefully.

"And spend most of our time on the road, not a chance," she replied.

He nodded, he knew she was right, but he still hated to fly. They sat down to wait and she held his hand. To everyone else it may have looked like affection when in reality it was to keep him in his seat. He tugged on the collar of his tee shirt as his fear began to rise to the surface.

"Relax, Dean, it will be fine," she said in an effort to comfort him.

He licked his lips. This was crazy he could fight demons but he couldn't fly in a plane, something people did every day. He took a deep breath as he tried to do as she asked, relax. _Think of the time we are going to have together, alone at least. Okay that is working, _ he thought.

---

Cassie watched him with hopes that he would be okay. When they finally boarded the plane they sat near the front. Dean seemed to be calmer and more at ease by the time he had two beers. He even teased a bit about the Mile High Club. Cassie smiled before she leaned against the window and fell asleep. When she awoke a bit later, Dean wasn't beside her. She looked around and found him near the back speaking to a flight attendant. He seemed to be having an animated conversation with her. For a moment, Cassie was jealous. _Seems he is getting over his fear. _When he saw that he was being watched by her he strolled back to their seat.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey yourself," she said as she tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing," she said as she looked out the window.

"I thought you would be happy that I relaxed enough to walk around a bit."

"I am," she said as she tried the smile again though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Tell me you aren't jealous."

"Do I have a reason to be?" she asked as she looked in her husband's eyes.

"No."

He pulled her hand into his before he kissed it.

"Never, Sweetie," he said as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

"Then I am not."

Dean wasn't convinced but he let it drop, maybe a bit of jealousy wasn't all bad for the marriage. Though it had not been his goal and he had not gone to find someone to "chat up."

---

As soon as they were in the hotel room, Dean dropped the bags on the floor. Cassie was barely in the room before he pushed her against the door and lifted her dress. He was surprised to find she wore no panties. He grinned against her neck as he caressed her soft behind.

"Oh, you had the same thing in mind," he said as he picked her up to lay her on the bed.

She smiled as she watched him undress in front of her.

"You said less is better, right?"

She raised her legs before he lie on top of her. She was more than ready after all the time without her underwear, which had been the purpose to begin with. They made love slow and without interruption.

---

Later, that night they finally left the room to go out to eat.

"So far so good," he said.

"You mean no urgent calls from Deanna?"

"Exactly," he grinned.

"I think Missouri can handle them she said for us to just enjoy ourselves."

They walked hand in hand as they went into the hotel restaurant. It was modern and clean. Not many people were about at nine o'clock at night. Most had headed off to the clubs by that time but they just wanted to get something to eat and enjoy the peace.

---

Once they had ordered they stared into one another's eyes. Cassie wore a light weight olive dress with a deeply veed front that hit her mid thigh. Dean had his jeans and a polo shirt of navy that Cassie had picked out.

"This is nice."

"Yes, it is. Remember our honeymoon?" she asked.

"I do, then we didn't leave the room for the first two days," he laughed.

"Well, we have grown a bit since then. Now we know we can pace ourselves," she said.

Dean smiled, they had come a long way since they married. He had been unsure of how they would work out despite the fact that they were in love. Cassie's stubbornness had stalled them more than once. Many days he had been afraid he would come home to find his wife and daughter gone. Cassie had the same fears about Dean in the beginning, she had always felt relief when he walked in the door those first couple of years.

---

"Dean, earlier, I was jealous. I…"

"It's okay just know that its you I want."

"I do know that, it was stupid."

He reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Cas, when I thought you were going to die, I knew my life would not be the same without you. I have feel that way everyday, you do not have any reason to worry."

"I don't know if I will ever feel that confident, though I believe you."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"People change, Dean, I just ask that if you do decide to walk away that you will tell me first."

"I am not going anywhere, but if it ever came down to walking away you will know in advance," he insisted.

"Thank you."

He knew there was no way to convince her except to do what he promised. Maybe she was right people do change_, maybe she is just protecting herself by having a bit of doubt._ Though he had no desire to ever desert his wife and children.

---

Sam and Sara settled in with the children easily.

"Well if all they do is sleep, eat and poop the first few months, this will be a breeze," Sam told Sara on the third night after the kids came home from the hospital.

She grinned as she looked down at the two cribs. They were both sound asleep though Izzie tended to wake up before he brother. Sam pulled Sara into his arms as he stood over her and the babies.

"Thank you for this beauties," he said.

"You are welcome, Mr. Winchester," she said as she turned into his embrace.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-1Story Three  
Chapter Eight

Once Dean and Cassie came back from their vacation, their life went back to normal. Missouri went back to Kansas, the newlyweds arrived from their honeymoon and Sam and Sara began to get used to having twins around.

When Vickie and John came to see the new babies all the older kids gathered around to watch Grandpa John as he held one baby in each arm as he awed over them.  
"They are so beautiful," he said with a grin.  
"Double trouble," Sam said with a smile.  
"I bet," Vickie said.  
Alexis was speechless she could only grin while she held Cassidy in her lap while Deanna sat quietly beside her with the hope they could talk or watch a video.  
"They are actually very good," Sarah said from her stance beside Sam.  
"Not noisy at all," Cassie teased them.  
"Nope," Dean said as he held Cassie in his arms.  
Everyone smiled at the two of them, they still glowed from their time spent alone. It was obvious Missouri's gift had done them good. It wasn't as though they fought all the time but they just needed a chance to get away from the kids for a while. John had insisted it should be a requirement for parents to be childfree at least once a year. He also told Sam and Sarah they would soon understand his recommendation.

Dean watched the kids as they played in the room before bedtime that night. Marty and Jason pretended to wrestle while Deanna played at brushing her sister's hair, she was happy because her wish for Alexis to hang out with her had come true. The teenager had stayed behind while John and Vickie had gone home. She watched a movie with the kids before Dean had taken her back because of an early class the next day.

Dean smiled, that was an improvement. Before Cassidy would scream if Deanna touched her hair let alone put her hands in it.  
"That's enough you two time for bed," Daddy Dean said as he picked up the book to read before he left them for the night.  
He sat on the floor and they all gathered around him. Cassidy took the spot in his lap as she smiled up at him. Dean read as he made careful gestures to avoid hitting her in the face, while the bigger kids laughed and enjoyed the story. Cassie stood at the door as she watched them, before Dean motioned for her to come in. Jason moved from his place beside Deanna to sit in his mother's lap. Cassie grinned as she smiled at Dean. Jason was her son for all intent and purposes and he loved to be near her. It was something that calmed her at the oddest times. He leaned against her chest as she put her arms around him. Dean could not imagine Courtney being half as good with Jason as his Cassie. He smiled at her with approval in his face.

After they put the kids down for the night, they took a slow shower with more than a bit of lovemaking thrown in before they got in bed. Cassie lay in Dean's arms with a grin on her face.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, I am just happy."  
"I saw Jason snuggled up with you. I think I may be jealous," he teased.  
"He is a sweetheart, he gets it from you, you know."  
"Oh ma'am you're making me blush."  
She laughed. He pulled her closer to his side. She bit her lip.  
"Sometimes I think of when I almost died and it makes me sad that it took that for me to see our lives clearly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't explain…, but the incident changed my way of thinking about us. I don't want to waste time fighting with you, I just want to enjoy our time together with the kids. I want us to really get to know them. It's important to understand how special they are and always let them know we love them."  
He held her closer as she put her head on his shoulder.  
"I agree.

Two months later  
Sam and Sara had come back from the doctor's appointment with the twins just before dinnertime. Sarah was upset as she insisted that Sam was never around to help her and she was exhausted. Sam had begun school, work and did not have energy for much else after studying when he came home. They rarely talked because Sarah was asleep by the time Sam got into bed after his studies. Then Sarah got up for the babies feedings in a daze but tried to be quiet to keep from awaking Sam.  
"So this is it? This is going to be our lives from now own?" she asked quietly to avoid waking the babies.  
"Sarah, you knew I was going to be busy, we discussed the options forever. I do the best I can to help out but I am being stretched to thin right now," Sam said as he tried to pull her into his arms.  
She pushed him away with anger in her face.  
"Yeah I guess I knew but it just feels like I am in this alone, Sam. I don't like that feeling, these children are both of ours not just mine," she said.

He should have been studying instead of arguing but he did not think it was the best idea to bring that up to his angry wife. Sarah looked at Sam, before she sighed. She loved him so much, he had brought love and joy into her life. Until Sam, she had not thought she would find a man that wasn't after her money. Maybe she was being a nagging wife. He had taken on a lot of responsibility, she did not want to drive him away. She would hate it if he found solace with another woman because of her attitude.  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean for you to feel alone. Sarah you know I love you. I will do better, I will do whatever possible to show you I am here for you, okay," he said as he stroked her face.  
"You're right, I guess I just miss you being around all the time. It's selfish."  
"No its not, oh Honey, you have every right to want me here but keep in mind I am trying to give us a future."  
"Sam I have money you don't have to work, you could just go to school."  
Sam shook his head.  
"I really want to be the one to bring home the money. We can use yours for fun stuff like trips if you don't mind."  
"So we are saving for our own place?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I like that idea," she said with a sigh as he kissed her.

They made love quietly and gently. Sam knew it was okay to have sex but he was afraid of hurting her. Sarah could sense that Sam was holding back.  
"Sam, it's okay, relax. I'm fine I will not let you hurt me," she said as she moved to get on top of him. He pushed inside and she moaned then opened her eyes to his beautiful smile. She bit her lip as he sped up the her motions against him. He moved his hands over her smooth skin as he kept up with her and when he came she grinned.  
"That''s better now you can make the rules," he said with a grin.  
Sarah smiled, how could she be angry with him. He was her hero.

When Courtney found out that Dean had moved to California with his family she was ecstatic. She didn't know how she was going to do it but her plan was to find them and get her son back. Her first plan of action was to get a place to live out of country. She considered Mexico or Canada but chose Panama because there were not extradition laws there. Of course, if she was caught she would end up in a Panamanian jail but she would avoid that at all costs. Courtney did all of this planning from a state mental institution that she had been placed in after she was picked up for drunk driving. At the hearing, they had declared her unstable and her parents had her institutionalized. The fact of the matter was she was delusional but far from insane. She spent her time on the internet researching and she had full access to her funds because her family did not think she was in any condition to bother with such things so they had not had her accounts closed.

Vickie and John had settled in nicely as a couple though he had begun to keep things from her concerning her ex-husband. More than once the man had shown up at his lectures to talk. He had been amiable but there was angriness about him that made John uneasy. He would come and sit in the back of the room but when all the students were gone, he would speak with John as if he was an old friend. John felt as though the man was testing him to see how he would respond. He decided next time the man came by to chat he would ask him straight out why he bothered. He wasn't a man to be frightened but something nagged at the back of his mind about the conversations they had. Why was he hanging around? Either he was up to no good or not.

Sara was at the store with Cassie and the kids when she saw someone watching her. He looked familiar but she could not place the face so she ignored him the first few times they passed one another. The third time Izzie was crying and she did not realize that the man stood beside her until he said something.  
"Sarah Blake?"  
Sarah looked up from the crying baby as she put her on her shoulder."  
"Why? Oh my gosh, Clint?"  
"Yes, you do remember now?"  
"I thought I recognized you, I was distracted," she smiled as she motioned at the baby.  
"Oh I understand, they are so cute," he said.  
"We think so," she beamed.  
"So you are married?"  
"Yes, actually I am here with my sister in law and her kids. She is around some where."  
"I saw her with you earlier, she is a biracial lady with three little ones?"  
"Yeah, that's Cassie."  
"You two have a lot on your plate it looks like."  
She nodded. Clint had been in college with Sarah years ago. They dated briefly but he broke it off after a couple of months, she was never sure why. He looked good in his khaki's and off white polo shirt. Maybe a bit dull but very sharp. He was tall with blonde hair, glasses and nice even teeth.

Cassie walked up as they were exchanging phone numbers. She raised her eyebrow at Sarah.  
"Hey, you ready?"  
"Um, yeah. Cassie this is Clint an old friend, …from college."  
"Hi," Cassie said as she grabbed a back of chips from Marty as he took them off the shelf.  
"We are done shopping, kiddo," Cassie said to her mischievous child.  
Sarah said good bye to her friend before they took their little group to the counter to check out.  
"Good friend?"  
"We dated," Sarah said shyly.  
"I figured."  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
Deanna stood between them as she looked from one to the other. She was not feeling the love it made her uncomfortable.

"Mommy don't be mad at Aunty Sarah."  
Cassie looked down at her child.  
"I'm not mad."  
"You're not happy," the little girl insisted.  
Jason pulled Deanna's hair.  
Sarah hid a grin.  
"Well, we can talk later," Cassie said to Sarah as Deanna crossed her arms over her chest.  
Sarah bit her lip. What was Cassie thinking? Just because she saw an old friend that she would be unfaithful to Sam. She put Izzie back in her seat so she could put the groceries on the conveyor. She watched Cassie as she went to move the car closer so Sarah would not have to walk so far. Cassie always tried to help her out, the twins on a day to day basis were draining her.

Sarah liked Cassie she was her best friend, especially since she had been in the Winchester family. She used to talk to a couple of girl friends from school but they were not close and she would never tell them about Sam's real life. It was all too weird. Sarah dared to read Cassie's mind as they rode back to the house. She hated to do it, it felt like betrayal so she stopped. She did know her friend thought that she had been too friendly with Clint. Sarah felt guilty about that without Cassie bringing it up.

Later that night while Sam and Dean where in the basement shooting pool and drinking beer Cassie spoke with Sarah in the kitchen.  
"I'm not your judge, Sarah, it just didn't seem right when I saw you with Clint."  
Cassie sat down at the table as she put a cup of tea in front of Sarah before she set her own cup down.  
"You're right, but I promise I was only glad to see him because we used to be friends. I wouldn't fool around on Sam. Hell, I don't have energy to make love with half the time Sam let alone with an extra man."  
"I hear you but woman who have been in your situation tend to ooze with energy when it comes to affairs, despite their hectic lives."  
"I think you watch too much Lifetime tv,' Sarah said as she tried to lighten the mood.  
Cassie didn't go for it.  
"I am being serious, but its your business. I just don't want either of you hurt. I love both you and Sam like the siblings I never had."  
"I know you do and I feel the same so does Sam."

"So does Sam what?" Sam asked from the doorway with a grin on his face.  
It was the first time in a long while that he didn't have to study since it was between semesters.  
"Hey Sweetie," Sarah said as she gave Cassie as pleading look.  
Sam went to her to pull her in his arms.  
"You two discussing us numbskulls?"  
"Something like that," Cassie said as she got up from the table with her cup.  
"See you in the morning, love birds," she said as she left the kitchen.  
"Night Cas," they both said to her retreating back.  
Dean was in the shower when Cassie got into the bedroom. She undressed quickly to join him. He smiled when he saw her as she slid in behind him.  
"You must have shower radar," he teased as she pulled her to him for a watery kiss.  
"You could call it that," she said.

TBC  
Pls leave feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I thought I posted this one.

Chapter Nine

_**Six months later**_,

Sam and Sara had moved out of the house and the elder Winchester couple had settled into to their own little routine. The thing Cassie didn't like was that Dean had begun to work a lot of overtime to cover the slack from the Sam and Sara's move. Cassie and the kids missed him being home on time everyday and she began to nag him.

"I know you are doing what we has to be done for us to keep this nice home, but it's not working for the rest of us," she said one night as Dean got into bed after eleven o'clock.

"There is not anything I can do about that now is there?"

He tried to pull her into his arms but she struggled free.

"There has to be something I can't go on like this?"

"Damn it woman, you didn't like me hunting so I gave it up pretty much. Now you are complaining about this. I can't make you happy can I?"

Cassie looked as though Dean had slapped her. She knew he was right but what was the use of them being married if they never spent time together. Dean had begun to work weekends and some Sundays as well as late each night. Was it all her fault? He needed to support his family and at least he enjoyed his job. She sighed as he waited for an answer.

"Well?"

"Well what? I said what I have been feeling," she insisted as she turned away from him to go to sleep.

Dean stopped her with a touch on the arm.

"Can I ever make you happy?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I just miss you."

"You don't think I miss you and the kids? Not seeing them grow up is hell for me. But a roof over their heads is what I have to focus on. I am not like Sam who married someone with money."

She bit her lip. _Breathe, breathe._ She turned back around to face him.

"Yeah, you are right."

"Now I'm tired and I have to be up early can we just go to sleep?"

---

"No," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

He looked up at her with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment he had been afraid she would threaten to leave him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as the kiss deepened. She didn't remember the last time they had made love and it frightened her. She always felt safe when she was in his arms; he had no idea the thought that ran through her mind often the long nights she waited for him. The thoughts that she pushed to the back of her mind so she could enjoy the time they had, enjoy the moment. Often when he came home she pretended to be sleep. He moved his hands down her back then over her behind.

---

She leaned up without breaking the kiss and moved to lie on top of him. His hands went into her hair. His tongue found hers as he sucked it with relish. His heart raced as it always did when she had her hands on him. She wasn't the only one that missed their being together. Dean promised himself he would find a way to do better at being around. He needed her to be happy, because it made him happy too. She felt him go hard against her stomach. As they ended the kiss and he looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"Don't ever think that my not being here means I don't think of you. Sometimes it's all that gets me through the night."

"That's good to know."

"How could you doubt it," he said before he took her left nipple into his mouth to suck.  
She closed her eyes as she enjoyed what he did to her, her flesh tickled against his touch. If she could only stop the doubts that clouded her mind. Maybe she had let him get too close, she wanted to enjoy what he did to her. _Do I really know him?_ _So many women before me, who does he think of with me? _ Then she was on her back before she knew it. He moved her legs up so she could take him in as she watched his face he smiled.

"I won't doubt it again," she said as he moved inside her, it was what he expected her to say. She moaned into his neck as he brought her over the edge, she closed her eyes and her mind clouded. She couldn't think she could only feel, that was as it should have been for her. But when they were done her dreaded doubts returned.

---

The next morning, Dean was gone before she woke up. She found Cassidy lying in his spot with a grin on her face.

"Hey Sweetie," Cassie said as the little girl gave her a note.

_Cassie,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early but I do plan on getting home before dark tonight. Plan for us to take the kids out to dinner._

_I love you,_

_Dean._

"I think your daddy is a keeper," she said to the giggling little girl as she reached to pick her up. _I hope._

_---_

That afternoon, Cassie took the kids over to Sam and Sara's to play and hang out. The younger Winchester's had moved into a three bedroom bungalow about a half hour away from Cassie and Dean. It was in a small suburban and they had raved about it when the found it for a steal of a deal. Sara met them at the door with Izzie in her arms. She grinned as Cassie and her crew came in the door.

"So Sis how are things," Cassie asked as she followed Sara to the den.

"Oh they are good. Sam is wonderful as always. He has even let me use some of my money for decorating as you can see."

Cassie had noticed that the furniture seemed upscale and the rooms had lots of color. It looked as though they may have hired a decorator.

"I actually did everything myself though I did get some good advice at the furniture store, then I went online for more tips."

"Wow it looks professional maybe you missed your calling," Cassie said as she sat Cassidy on the floor with the other kids.

Stew stood near the sofa where Sara had sat down with Izzie. He made a few noises before he went to play with his cousins who were pulling toys out of the bag that Cassie brought with them. Deanna stood at a safe distance from the children as she looked at them as those they were aliens with a frown on her face.

"Dee Dee what's wrong?" Sara asked the little girl with a grin.

"They are babies," she said with disgust as she sat down on the sofa near her aunt.

Cassie shook her head with a smile.

"Well, you know they need you to look out for them so can you go over and help please," Cassie said to her stubborn daughter who seemed so grown up.

"Okay," Deanna conceded.

---

Both women watched as Izzie followed Deanna on wobbly legs. She seemed to be less confident in her walking skills then her brother.

"So what's up?" Sara asked, she could always tell when Cassie had something on her mind.

"Um, I think Dean maybe having an affair.."

"What? No way Cassie don't start that. Why would you ever think that?"

Cassie bit her lip.

"I um smelled perfume on him more than once when he came home really late, Sara."

"Really, no I won't believe it."

"I know I .. can't either. We have been through so much. Last night I tried to get him to say something but he didn't confess."

"You know it could be that for some reason the women customers have hugged him I mean it's not that unusual?"

"How many times have you hugged your mechanic?"

"Dean is my mechanic and plenty," Sara said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Cassie sighed, "You think I am nuts?"

"Absolutely stark raving mad," Sara said in all seriousness.

Cassie expressed how she had hoped more than once that Dean would just tell her what was going on but instead he had kept saying he was working late. Sara still did not believe it was even remotely possible for Dean to cheat.

"I'm sorry I think you are obsessed with the cheating? I mean is it that you want to have an affair?"

"What?"

"Not long ago you thought I was going to cheat, now you say Dean is."

Cassie thought for a moment. Was she obsessed or was she just once again not wanting to be happy because she liked conflict so much?

"Okay you are right, maybe I have a problem with being happy. I do love Dean with all my heart maybe that scares me. But, Sara I know what I smelled. I am not making it up."

Sara didn't want to talk about it any more, she said it made her uncomfortable so Cassie dropped it.

---

That night after they came back from dinner Cassie followed Dean into the shower. He kissed her against the wall before he soaped her up, she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes and he noticed. He decided to wait to ask about the problem since his anatomy had a mind of its own. She moved to get under the spray of water to rinse off and couldn't stand his presence any longer. She walked out of the shower without a word. Dean was stunned. He watched her for a moment but assumed if she was angry he could wait to deal with it.

Cassie lay in the bed with a book when he came out.

"What now?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Are you having an affair?"

"What?" he yelled,"You are not serious?"

But she looked very serious, she actually looked upset. Dean sighed. He had to handle things right. Maybe it was PMS. He knew things could get bad around that time. He sighed again.

"No Cassie, I'm not."

She looked up at him before she put the book on the bedside table.

"Then why do I smell perfume on you most nights, Dean?"

"Perfume?"

She nodded, before Dean burst out laughing. Cassie didn't think the subject was amusing. She crossed her arms over he chest.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Please tell me that the perfume smell has not been bothering you for long."

She shrugged, "Why?"

"Okay I have to wear Lily's overalls most nights because I do not have any assigned to me since I work in the office most of the time. So when I work late I grab whosever's is closest. More than once I used hers. She is well kind of a big woman. I honestly never thought much of it."

He pulled her into his arms as the tears flowed down her cheeks. He was quiet as she pulled herself together.

"I feel really stupid, I even mentioned my suspicions to Sara who thinks I am crazy, by the way."

He raised her face up to his.

"Cassie, I love you with all my heart, and I have no time to have an affair," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, really. At least you asked, I think a P. I. is following someone at work I keep seeing the same guy hanging around though I am probably the only one to notice. He is pretty slick."

He pushed her on her back and they made love for the second night in a row. Cassie was in it wholeheartedly this time, she didn't hold back and neither did Dean. She promised herself she would enjoy her husband and family this time around. She knew that you can only get so many second chances.

---

John finally had a chance to talk to Vickie's ex after class one day. He came by and sat in the lecture and waited for John after. The man seemed amiable and almost shy as they walked outside to sit on a bench in the sun.

"So what's up?" John asked.

"I'm sorry about what I did at the wedding but you need to know what you are dealing with. I hope its not too late."

"Explain."

"Vickie is a witch."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean a coven attending, spell casting, love potion creating witch."

John looked in the man's eyes and for some reason he believed him.

---

Mary watched and listened. She had hoped that John had found someone to be happy with in his old age, but the more she heard the more she understood why Vickie hadn't seemed right to her. The woman had cast a spell on John, it was a power of suggestion incantation. So Dean had been right when he had not accepted her. And Sarah's dream could easily be a future prediction, the woman could make a suggestion to have a John kill her husband. Mary felt suddenly very cold. She turned to see Vickie walking toward the men and she did not look happy.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note – Sorry it took so long to update, this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it posted. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Ten

Vickie's scowl changed to a smile by the time she reached John's side.

"Hey."

"Hi," John replied as he leaned in to kiss his wife's lips.

He knew better than to let on to her what he had been told. Vince frowned before he made an excuse to leave. He figured it might be best to speak with John at another time, that was if he lived to see another day. Vickie had threatened him more than once to stay away from her family and he believed she was capable of anything. She had played the helpless abused female to get John and those before him. She loved games and to marry a man with occult interests when she was a witch was the greatest prize of all for her. He could still hear her evil laugh, he had heard it often enough over their time together. He had only been another pawn in her game. Of course everyone believed her when she said she was abused because she was such a good actress, truth be told, Vince had never laid a hand on her. He was frightened for his daughter who unfortunately so only the good in her mother because she had been mesmerized too. He silently prayed that Alexis' would see the good in the Winchesters and get passed her mother's spell. Lately his daughter had called him more than once with the desire to see him despite Vickie's insistence that he was evil.

---

"So what were you and Vince talking about?"

"Oh nothing, um, he seems to have an interest in my classes."

"I thought I told you he was dangerous."

She tried to keep her voice even despite the fact that she was angry for John disobeying her, it seemed the spell was not working as well. She should have known it would be difficult since John had told her he knew a bit about the occult. She bit her lip maybe he was taking a counter agent to the herbs she put in his food. She would have to keep an eye on him.

"Don't worry I think I can handle him so far he had been nice enough."

Vickie scrunched her face up against the sun as she reached up to pull her sunglasses from off her head to place on her eyes against the sun. John smiled as he took her hand. He would think about what Vince told him later, though recently he had seen glimpses of a Vickie that was not appealing to him. Temper tantrums and rudeness that she blamed on PMS which didn't fly with him. But for the moment he was going to enjoy his lunch before he got back to his classes.

---

Mary watched as she contemplated Vince's words. _Could Vickie really be a witch? _ She would need to keep a closer eye on her family from now on. She would hate for anything to happen to any of them because of John's marriage. She watched as Vickie and John got into Vickie's blue Toyota Corolla to drive away.

---

Mr. Blake sat at his desk as he rewrote his will. Though he had given the majority to Sara thirty percent he had bequeathed to his favorite charities. He felt a pull on his heart about the same time as he heard the sound of barking outside his door. He licked the envelope with fear in his eyes as after he added the personal letter to Sara with the document. He placed the envelope in his top desk drawer where he told his lawyer it would be if anything happened to him. He took the added precaution of locking the door with a key whose copy was also in his lawyer's hands. When the door burst open Mr. Blake so no one but heard the noise as the splintered wood flew threw the room. His eyes grew wide as he ducked under his desk which only prolonged the moment. The time it took for the desk to go flying across the room leaving him prone to the eyes of the invisible attacker came next.

---

Sam and Sara finally got the twins to rest that afternoon when they got a call from her father's attorney, George Lopez, that her father had passed away. Sara was stunned as she placed the phone back on the cradle. That was the way Sam found her twenty minutes later when he walked in the living room after watching the game while he cooked in the kitchen. He had wondered where she had gone but assumed she might have been napping since they both had been trying to catch up on their sleep lately when the twins were resting.

---

"Hey what's wrong?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he reached to pull her in his arms as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"My dad..he died today," she said as the tears continued to fall.

"What?"

"Yeah his lawyer just called."

"I'm so sorry," was all he said as they sat quietly together.

---

Sam let Dean know what had happened later that day while Sara and the kids napped. Dean had insisted that maybe they could all spend the next day together as a family at his house. Sam agreed it was a good idea before they had to go to take care of the funeral arrangements in New York. Sara needed time to get over the shock before they went to undertake that task.

---

Dean phoned John after he hung up with Sam to tell him the news and about the get together. Dean had been happy when he found out that his father had not been as naïve about Vickie as they first thought. After Sam had told him about what Sara had found out before he married John had made sure to take precautions against any type of spells or the like. Missouri had supplied him with an herbal cure of some sort so even though Vickie had been normal to him he still had played it safe.

"So who knows what happened?"

"The lawyer found him shortly after the maid came in and saw the body. He showed up to meet Mr. Blake for an appointment. Though he didn't give a lot of details to Sara, Sam called back and was told the office was a mess. The maid was still hysterical when he got there."

"What?"

"There were animal marks across his chest and legs, vicious he said. They looked as though he had been malled."

"Like maybe dogs got to him?"

"Exactly, remember what I told you Sam experienced the last time he was at Mr. Blakes?"

"Yeah, the guy was possessed."

"But now I'm thinking he was attacked by hell hounds because he may have tried to reneg on his deal the same as his predecessor, Sara's real father."

"Making deals with demon is never a good idea," John said sadly.

"My thoughts exactly," Dean said with a sigh.

"Poor Sara, well I hope this doesn't mean she is next on their list."

Dean expressed that he knew Sam was concerned for not only Sara but their children, but at least Sam knew what to look for and also how to protect his family.

---

The next afternoon all the family was together. They grilled out and the kids played while the little ones entertained the adults with their antics. Alexis had decided to go to a friends for the day much to pouty Deanna's dismay. She had looked forward to seeing the teen. Cassie consoled her before she convinced her that her brothers could be fun. Deanna rolled her eyes at her mother as she went off to play. _Yeah we need to get that attitude adjusted._

"Not a happy camper huh?" Vickie asked as she sat down beside Cassie on the patio.

"No, but she will get over it one way or another," Cassie replied not quite looking in Vickie's eyes. Dean had shared all the gory detail about Vickie after he learned them from John. Cassie had no plans to open her self up to be manipulated. Dean came over as soon as he saw the two ladies together.

"Hey, Sara needs you inside," he said to Cassie with a smile.

"Sure," she replied before she headed in to see what was up with her sister-in-law.

Sara grinned when she saw her.

---

"Thanks,' Cassie said with a returning smile.

"No problem, I have been getting a read on her today and she does not really like that we are such a close family. I think she had hoped that John was distant from his sons. Though, I do not know why. We do have to keep on our toes with her. I feel sorry for Alexis I'm certain she does not know what her mother is about only what she wants her daughter to see."

Cassie nodded, "I'm sorry about your father, Sara."

"Yeah it sucks but we had lots of good years together I have been remembering those.

"I was glad for that too when my father died."

They sighed before the took the babies in the den to change.

---

"Thanks for having this," Sam said to Dean as his brother flipped a brother.

"Hey no problem."

"We should do this more often," John said as he came over to stand by his sons.

They all agreed it was a great idea as Vickie glared at their backs before she walked over to the guys.

"Almost done."

"Very close," Dean said with a wide grin that he did not feel. The smile hid what he really thought. He prayed that his dad was careful now that he knew the true nature of the woman he had married.

"Great, I'm going to borrow your dad for a minute if that's okay."

"He's yours," Sam said as John pretended to be disturbed by the announcement, as he grimaced playfully.

---

Cassie and Sara came out in time to get the kids table set up and the kids seated to eat. Sam served them hot dogs with chips and beans, much more than they would probably eat. Sara could only shake her head, she hoped that would at least eat the hot dogs. Instead of sitting down Deanna approached Vickie with a frown. She immediately knew something was wrong with the lady. Her original question had been about Aexis instead she asked, "Why do you hate us?"

Vickie put on a happy face because she didn't know how to respond.

"No Deanna, why would you say that?"

"You're a mean lady," Deanna said before Cassie pulled her daughter away with an apology.

The last thing they needed was for Vickie to know about the family gifts.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Series 2 Story 3

Chapter 11 Chapter Eleven

That night after the get together Cassie and Dean tried to explain to Deanna why she could not go around blurting out that people were bad. She looked up at her father as she sat in his lap and Cassie sat beside him.

"Why, daddy she isn't nice," she asked with sad eyes.

"In life sometimes we have to keep our months shut even though we know about someone, especially with your gift," Cassie said as Deanna bit her lip.

"It's okay, you weren't bad I guess we should have told you before," Dean conceded.

"That's true, um Dee Dee why did you say she was bad?" Cassie asked since the little girl had not seemed adverse to Vickie before.

Deanna shrugged. Cassie thought maybe it was based on what she felt from Vickie at the time. Deanna wasn't old enough to know when to react and when not to react. Dean hugged Deanna before they got up to take her to her bed for the night.

---

Meanwhile, Vickie met with a couple of members of her coven though she had told John she was going back to work for a while. They sat openly in the hospital cafeteria as they discussed the Winchester situation.

"So you think John has finally caught on to what you are all about?" the nurse with the bright red hair asked Vickie.

"He has begun to give me the feeling that he suspects something is different about me."

The only man at the table chuckled before Vickie glared in his direction.

"Can I ask why you married a ghost hunter? You had to have known he would figure things out," the man said in a low whisper as he dared to lay his blue eyes on Vickie who was a leader in their coven.

"Don't question my motives," she said gruffly almost under her breath.

---

Vickie was inwardly upset. She loved John though their life views were totally at odds. She had hoped to change her ways but her ex husband showing up had interfered with that. He had never understood why she stayed in the coven. She had not been forthcoming about her past and he simply thought she was evil. Maybe she was evil, twisting people's minds to do as others chose. The group was not always about helping like the "Charmed Ones" her daughter watched on television she actually wished they were at times. Instead they chose to dabble in getting political leaders to do their bidding or there was always hell to pay, literally. The ideals of the group had changed many times since she was introduced to the life by her mother when she was only a ten year old girl. Her mother had dreams that the witches would come back as a strong force for good in the world. Vickie came out of her reverie when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you hear me?" the red head asked, "Your phone is ringing."

---

A few days later, Cassie walked in to the house as she carried a fussy Cassidy. The little girl acted as though the world had ended as she sniffled. Cassie was surprised to walk in to the kitchen to see Dean at the table as he shared a snack with their other three children. Cassidy upped the volume of her sorrowful cries when she saw her daddy. Dean grinned at his wife as he spoke to his youngest.

"Careful with her arm Dean, she had a shot earlier," Cassie said to him.

Dean nodded before he looked down at his daughter.

"What's up with my little angel? Does your arm hurt?" he asked she pulled her hand free from her mother to go into her father's waiting arms as he reached to pick her up to sit with him at the table. Her tears seemed to have momentarily dried as she gave all her attention to her father.

"Pawk," she said as the tears ran down her face anew as she pouted for him. Dean's heart melted. She was so spoiled but he couldn't help it, he hated when his children cried even if they were just being brats. Deanna sighed loudly. Cassie bit her lip as she shook her head, Cassidy had learned from the best, her sister Deanna.

---

Cassie explained that after they had finished with Cassidy's immunizations the little girl had wanted to go to the park and was disappointed that they needed to instead come home. Cassie also expressed that she had hurried home to relieve Sarah who had been watching the children, with no idea that Dean would be home early.

"No problem, I will take them all to the park as soon as they are done…."

"YESSSS," Marty interrupted as he lifted his arm in an excited gesture that went array when it hit Jason's arm allowing his sandwich to land with a plop on the floor.

Cassie tried not to laugh as Dean raised an eyebrow at his excited son. Deanna rolled her eyes, _that kid_.

"Oops, sorry," Marty said to his brother who frowned forlornly as Marty picked up the sandwich before he slapped it back on his brother's plate.

"I'll get you a new peanut butter sandwich," Cassie said as she raised a curious eyebrown in the direction of Marty before she went behind the counter.

"Okay so when the snacks are done I will take them down to the park for a while and you can get dressed.

Dean ran his fingers over Cassidy's pigtails as she smiled at him. Now that she was getting her way, she felt good. Dean kissed her nose and her entire face which made her giggle, then hugged her before he put her down.

---

When Dean arrived back from the park, the children went to play quietly in their rooms as they awaited the arrival of the sitter for the night. He walked in the bedroom to find Cassie in a short black silk dress that hugged her curves, and sported a deep vee in the front between her breasts.

"Oh I like that, is it new?"

"Don't ask," Cassie said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms with his nose in her neck before it moved down to her throat. Cassie sighed.

Dean pressed his lips to hers as he savored her scent. His hands went up to the back of her dress to unzip it.

"You still need a shower and shave if you don't hurry you will be late to get your award."

"Oh I have my award right here," he teased her as he cupped her head in his hands while the dress fell to the floor. Cassie sighed she didn't want to fight him she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She giggled as she thought of how horny they both were.

She opened her mouth for him to play with her tongue while her hands were busy pulling his shirt from his jeans as she explored his muscled back. His mouth devoured her lips and she knew the kiss had been a time mistake. When he realized she was without pantyhose, their kiss went from an innocent moment to a quickie against the wall near the dresser. Cassie could only laugh ten minutes later as she watched Dean finally head into the shower to rush and shave with a smirk on his face.

---

When he came out in only a towel to go stand in the closet to gather his shirt and slacks Cassie considered they might be a bit later but chose to control her urges. His skin was tanned and smooth, his body was taut from neck down to his toned calves, and he smelled fresh and clean as he passed by her. She thought she needed to sit down. Dean smirked again when he saw her reaction, it wasn't as though it where the first time but he still enjoyed that he could make her swoon with his physique. _Being married isn't half bad._

_---_

On the other side of town John spoke with Missouri over the phone.

"So you're going to come right?" he asked.

"Sure I need a change of scenery and you seem to be doing well."

"Oh that's great, I think you will enjoy teaching. This entire paranormal field needs experts especially in this college level. Between the two of us maybe we can gather more people with hands on knowledge."

"Get that there is something in the dark message to the masses," Missouri said.

"Oh absolutely."

"John, I'm proud of you, and I think Mary would be also."

"Yeah about that," John said, "There are some things I need to tell you."

He explained to Missouri about Vickie, his suspicions, and what he had been told by Vickie's ex plus all the things he had seen himself.

---

When he finished Missouri insisted she should have let him know.

"Oh God, Missouri, you felt it when you met her and you never said a word?"

"John, I meant to tell you but I thought with your background you would have been aware of what you were dealing with. I'm so sorry."

"Well no harm done except Deanna thinks she is bad," he said with a laugh, " I guess I wasn't totally innocent but I do feel like she is trying to change."

John confessed to having an idea about his wife's past. He also had fallen hard for Vickie and believed it would all work out in the end.

"Oh."

"Yeah, kind of like a Catholic marrying an abortion doctor, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Come on tell me how you really feel," he teased her.

"John Winchester, you let me apologize," she said with a smile in her voice.

John laughed then things turned serious when he shed light on the current Vickie situation.

---

Sam was concerned when he arrived home to find Sarah and the twins missing. He reached to call her on her cell only to hear her in the garage a second later. He smiled when he saw her take Izzie out of the car seat.

"Hey."

"Hey Sweetie, I was over watching your niece and nephews earlier then I had to go pick up some things," she said as Sam removed Stewart from the car seat.

"Oh, no problem I just arrived."

Sarah smiled again as they took the twins inside. They sat them in the high chairs before Sam returned to the car to gather the groceries. Once the groceries were on the counter Sam pulled Sarah into his arms. She thought she would melt as he put his mouth to her neck just before the sound of a baby crying could be heard. _Duty calls_.

---

Dean and Cassie arrived at the Award dinner only twenty minutes late. The event had begun but the salads were still being served. The occasion was the bi-annual award ceremony for Dean's job. He was receiving a productivity award for his position, that involved not only supervising but encouraging those under him to do quality work and sell services based on need, not frivolous add-ons. Cassie laughed when Dean came around to open the door for her.

"Thank you," she said before he pulled her close for another kiss.

"What you take some Viagra today? You are awfully frisky."

"Don't need the stuff, it's that damn dress it's driving me crazy. Let's get in here and get this over with," he said with a smile as he took her hand, "So we can get back home."

"Great idea," she laughed a she took her hand.

---

When Dean walked in with Cassie most of his fellow employees smiled and gave nods of their heads as the couple found their seats at the center table.

"Hey sorry we're late," Dean said as they sat down.

His boss grinned and smiled as he welcomed them. Dean introduced Cassie to the one person at the table she did not know and that was Colleen the new receptionist/cashier who happened to be leaning over speaking to the bosses wife, Erica.

"Nice to meet you," Colleen said with a slight frown.

"You too," Cassie said softly though she could feel the coldness in the woman's eyes. Cassie thought they looked almost dead when they landed on her.

Dean had begun to talk to his boss and didn't notice the chill at the table. Cassie reached for her dressing cup and poured the Italian over her salad. She munched daintily as she waited for Dean to be done with his conversation. She refused to allow the lady's attitude to ruin her night. She looked up to see Monica smile at her and mouth that she was sorry. Cassie felt better that she had not imagined the frosty reception Colleen had given her.

---

After the meal but before the dessert and the award ceremony Monica met Cassie in the ladies room.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Monica asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"Um I'm fine."

"Cassie come on I have known you a while, you walked in with a gleam in your eye now you look near tears."

"No it's nothing."

"Cassie, honey, I know Dean would not cheat on you, that btch Colleen is a liar and maybe a slut, but …."

"What?"

Monica shut her mouth that was flapping open.

"What did you say?" Cassie demanded.

"I …. I, thought you were upset because you heard rumors, I'm sorry."

"No, tell me what rumors?"

"About Dean and Colleen, but they aren't true. Colleen was …."

Cassie reached for a piece of tissue off the roll so she could pat her eyes.

"Carry on," she said to Monica who bit her lip when she realized she may have been ruining a perfectly good evening for her friend with her gossip.

"She tried to say that she slept with Dean but he blasted her out about it. He is being nice tonight by allowing her in his presence I heard at work they are totally at odds."

Cassie looked in Monica's brown eyes, she believed her. The woman had welcomed her with open arms into the circle of wives. She just wished that she had not heard the gossip.

"You okay?"

"I'm good, funny, I thought she didn't like me because of my color, silly me."

The two shared a laugh on the way out the door.

---

"Well girl, that man loves you, I'm sure he didn't mention it because it was work related and he has been quite forthcoming about his lack of feeling for Colleen. All the guys envy Dean…"

"Why?"

"Oh silly because he is the happiest guy they have met. He always talks of you and the kids. He one of only a few of the men that rushes home after work the others go hit the bars or go bowling," she laughed.

"You are joking he worked late for weeks and weeks…."

"Yeah but it was out of need, surely you know that."

"Yeah, I guess when Sam and Sarah left he had to make up for the loss of income in the household. My earnings most often only pay the credit cards, the few we have," Cassie said as she bit her lip.

"See you know I'm right, he is crazy about you, everyone wants to know you secret."

"I uh have no secret, but I guess in the back of my head I knew he was happy at home, I'm so stupid at times…"

"Don't say that whatever you are doing don't stop," she said as she hugged Cassie.

---

Cassie was glad she knew about Colleen, she felt armed, but a bit unhappy that Dean had not warned her. Of course, as a man he more than likely assumed he was taking car of the situation no need to bring in his woman. The woman he wanted to protect from the bad things in life. The woman he constantly underestimated.

---

Dean smiled as he kissed her cheek when she sat back down at the table.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine Sweetie," she replied before they began to call out the names for awards.

Dean's turn came near the end, he walked up with his confident stride to grace everyone with a wide grin. Cassie smiled too, she was very proud of him. Their lives were blessed despite the beginnings, the strife, the kids, the timing and the obstacles. She felt a tear land on her cheek before she pushed it back with her finger.

"I'm not certain why they give awards for something that a person should do out of pride of self but I appreciate it," Dean began as the people in the room laughed softly.

They all knew of his self-deprecating manner. He never treated anyone with disrespect, he was a believer in the customer being right and that quality was king. His speech was short but he thanked his family, Cassie in particular for bringing him to a place of peace so he could work and enjoy being alive. Then he pointed to her so everyone could clap, Cassie blushed as she tried to smile tear free in his direction.

---

Vickie hesitated as she stood in the garage facing the back door. She took a deep breath before opening the door to see John stood in the kitchen. She was torn, she loved John Winchester but something inside her was goading her to cause him harm. She closed her eyes as she tried to relax. She felt nauseous for a moment, but shrugged it off. But this was her destiny she married John to get rid of him, NO, she married him because she wanted to love him, to give him a time of joy after all his struggles. She bit her lip, she realized something was very wrong, she didn't feel in control of herself.

---

He was setting the mircrowave but turned to face her when she came in.

"Hey you, you are just in time. I'm making a fun microwave pasta dish, just enough for two."

Vickie smiled at him as she felt sick to her stomach, "Sounds good, when will Alexis be back from Dean's?"

"Um, they called to ask if she could stay til eleven I hope it was okay, I agreed."

"Yeah that's great.'

But when she turned around again her normally hazel eyes flashed black. John saw it right away but didn't let on. Vickie still seemed to have some control. He went to the sink and poured himself some water, that in reality was holy water. When Vickie turned her back to reach under the counter John threw the water on her. The immediate reaction was that she screamed in pain, the sound broke John's heart but he needed to know for certain what he was dealing with. When he was in mid air flying across the room, he called out her name, "Vickie, NO."

Vickie looked at him helplessly.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Winchester Chronicles

Story 3 Chapter 12

Cassie ran into Colleen that night before they left the award dinner. At first, she considered not bringing up the matter of her husband but she didn't want to be seen as a push over.

"Excuse me," she said to Colleen who was putting on lipstick in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"I know what you tried to do at your job with my husband and I just want you to know that it was stupid," Cassie said as she got into Colleen's face.

The girl moved back as though she had been attacked. Her face turned red and she dropped the lipstick tube into the sink.

"I……uh,,,,,,,uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean it is not wise to mess with another woman's husband whether you're just fantasizing or other wise."

Colleen bit her lip as she reached to pick up her lipstick from the sink. She used a paper towel to clean it off before she placed it back in her bag with her shaking hands.

---

Cassie almost felt like a heel but not quite, women needed to understand that when a man wore a wedding ring or was known to be married that they should pass on "making a play for them."

"I'm, I'm sorry it was dumb," she stuttered.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Damn straight it was dumb and don't let it happen again," Cassie said before she strutted out of the bathroom feeling on top of the world. She was mid giggle when she ran into Monica who had come toward the restrooms to check on her. When Colleen walked pass them they held in laughs as though they were two teenage girls.

"You really said that?" Monica asked as Cassie followed her outside to meet Dean at the car.

"Yeah I did," she said as she bit her lip then shrugged.

"I'm proud of you I knew you could handle her," Monica said before Dean opened Cassie's door for her to get in the car.

Monica waved as they drove off.

---

Dean was curious about the animated conversation.

"Should I ask what you two are gossiping about that has you blushing?"

Cassie wasn't certain Dean would echo Monica's sentiments about her actions so she hesitated.

"I um….."

"Oh come on you two were talking about me right?" he said with a smirk as he turned from the road to smile at her.

"Yeah, um well not really," she stalled.

She didn't want to lie, though she was concerned that he would think she had been childish. Dean looked at her again.

"Okay what's going on? I know you were upset earlier now you are a bit too giddy."

"You know me really well which can be just annoying a times," she commented dryly.

Dean shrugged, he couldn't help he knew her like the back of his hand, he also had a feeling he needed to know what had happened.

---

Meanwhile, Vickie tried desperately to take control of her mind and body. She chanted silently in an unknown tongue before she watched John drop to the floor. She raced to his side.

"I'm so sorry," she began before John put his hand over her mouth.

He stared in her eyes as she tried to see if the demon was still resident. Even though it seemed to have gone for the present time, he quietly led her to the basement before she realized what he was up to.

"John no, I am fine now."

He tied her hands behind her back before he frowned and covered her mouth with duck tape.

"I'm sorry this is for your own good."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded, she knew he was right. She knew she could become possessed all over again if she wasn't careful. She leaned back on the sofa as she looked up at him.

---

She wondered how she thought she could ever hurt him. She had to have a chance to tell him the truth. Tears fell onto his hands as he reached to touch her cheek. He really felt she was sorry for what she had planned, though he had no idea what it could have been.

"This is just precaution, okay I need to go get some things."

She nodded as she tried to retain her bearings. John left the basement with a heavy heart, he certainly hoped he wouldn't have to waste his wife if the thing took her over again. He pulled out his cell phone to phone Dean to let him know what was up and ask if Alexis could spend the night but he never made it to the car.

---

Dean's phone rang just one time and when he pulled it out of his pocket, he stopped mid sentence.

"I, uh…."

"What is it?" Cassie asked as she looked curiously at her husband.

"It was Dad but it must have been an error, only one ring and no message," he said as he looked at Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"You can ask him when you take Alexis home."

"Yeah so back to what's going on with you."

---

John woke up beside Vickie in the basement. His head ached and Vickie was crying. It was dark and he wondered what the Hell was going on. After she finished crying, she looked up at him and noticed her face was bruised.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh John they are all upset at me they think I have gone soft and they knocked you and dragged in here,………I am so sorry."

He looked in her eyes and knew how he had fallen for her despite her bad intentions she had a good heart. He moved his arms to put them around her despite them both being taped up

"Hey it's okay, I think we will have help coming soon, I just wish I could have warned them of what they are stepping into."

"Maybe we should pray," she suggested humbly.

John bit his lip he hadn't really prayed in a while and never with much intent. He felt maybe this was the time. The both nodded and closed their eyes. Vickie tried hard to focus as tears stung her eyes, _Oh God what have I done_?

---

"Dean I confronted Colleen."

"For what reason?" he asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

Cassie shifted in her seat, _damn he didn't know I knew so this will look bad._

"I um heard about the work situation."

"Oh big surprise I guess Monica told you well it is work related and I didn't want to drag that mess home with me."

"I get that," she said quietly.

"I wasn't hiding anything, Cas."

"I know," she said even quieter.

_Okay here is where my submissive skills might come in handy, please God I don't want to fight I want to be a good person_.

Then Cassie realized they had pulled over to the side of the road.

---

"Hey you," Dean said as he turned toward her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her eyes wide as he reached toward her.

"Colleen has never and will never mean anything to me," he said as he stroked her cheek.

She looked up at him with love in her brown eyes.

"I know."

"There was nothing to tell she is young and reckless and her lies are getting her fired."

"Yeah?"

Dean reached for the hem of Cassie's short black dress.

"If this wasn't the side of the road this dress would be history."

_How could I ever doubt him, maybe I should just tell him why I am so afraid of happiness._

"Again? You know you say you like it but you keep wanting to take it off," she said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her and his hand moved up to caress her bosom through the soft material. His tongue went in her mouth and she melted against him breathless.

Then the phone rang again. This time it was insistent and didn't stop, before Dean groaned as he turned from Cassie to reach in his pocket before he opened his phone.

---

"Dean something is up with Dad, I think one of us needs to get over there," Sam said without preamble

"What? How do you know?"

"I had a vision Dean, he is in trouble."

"Okay I'm on the road, hey um call Alexis is at our house just tell her something that won't freak her out okay."

When he hung up Cassie was staring at him because he was suddenly in entirely different mood.

"What's up?"

"I need to go to Dad's, Sam thinks there is a problem."

"Let's go."

She said as she straightened her dress and smoothed her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Why did I have you teach me about the Supernatural if don't plan to let me use my knowledge?"

Dean smiled, "Okay but we don't know what we are walking in to and……I need you to be careful."

"I will I promise."

She nodded. She knew he worried about all of them, Cassie wondered sometime who the father of the Winchester clan really was.

---

Sam leaned back in the bed, he was uneasy about Dean going to help Dad alone as he tried to call his father for the fourth time. Sarah watched him uneasily.

"You know you should go to, if it is big trouble he will need your help."

"But you need me here with the twins."

"No, we will be okay you need to help your brother, I understand really, I'm not afraid to be alone, Sam."

He leaned down to kiss her with the lavish use of his tongue. She smiled when he leaned up.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Sarah, I'll be back as soon as I can but if I'm not in an hour then…"

"You have hunted for years whatever is going on I think you and your family can handle it, I believe that."

Then she read his mind, _**I don't want to lose you **_was the thought foremost that she saw.

She had never done it before nor planned to do it again but it was nice to know his heart. She smiled as he pulled her to him again before he got up to dress to leave.

---

They heard the coven members as they came down the basement stairs. John had taken the tape from Vickie's mouth so they could speak in low tones, though it had taken time and energy since his hands were also tied. He figured since their home had been taken over she was safe or he hoped so. She had apologized and insisted she thought she had been doing the right thing all those years in the coven. When they heard the footsteps, they stopped talking.

"So I see you to have made up," the red head said.

She was tall with long hair and green eyes as she stood over them.

"Why are you here in my house?" John demanded.

"Your wife was getting weak she really fell for you in the end, too bad she won't have a chance to be a real wife to you since you both will be dead."

"But why?"

---

As the red-head stood before them, she changed from a woman into a wicked evil thing with long talons and yellow eyes. John gasped. The demon made a loud sound that could have been a laugh if it had been human. Then it changed back to human form. If he hadn't spent his life chasing them he might have been dead from horror but his experienced allowed him to stay calm. _I sure hope Dean and Sam get here really soon, though._

"So you used them to get to me."

"I always knew you Winchesters were smart. You know when you killed Azazel that was only the beginning of the end of you. So we gave you time to build families and pretend to be normal, hey your sons needed a break."

John quirked his eyebrow.

"Okay we wanted them to get comfortable. It benefited all of us. Then you fell for a cute little witch that happened to belong to a coven run by little old me, though most of them had no idea."

---

It dawned on John it had been no coincidence that he had fallen for Vickie he had been ripe to settled down just like his sons had. However, he couldn't regret having had a chance to teach others about what lay in the dark beyond the veil. Because of his teaching there were many who knew the secrets and ways to go past the fear to kill off the evil things and be protected. He only wished had taken Cassie's stance against evil and stepped up to believe in God. Maybe it wasn't too late, she had told him he had to only believe. He had become aware recently that was the only true step to the ultimate protection against evil, faith in a higher power.

"And who the hell are you?" John asked when he realized that the thing stared at him.

"You would never be able to pronounce my real name so just call me One Who Deceives," he said before she turned to go back upstairs, "Don't get any ideas," she said as she walked away.

---

Dean parked down the street from his father's house but he frowned when he realized Cassie had on the wrong shoes for a rescue. He frowned at her as she stood in front of him.

"Um, can you run in those?"

"No, I actually brought some comfortable shoes just in case we decided to dance," she said as she turned around to put on a pair of lower heeled closed in shoes that were still nice but more for walking.

"Good love that be prepared attitude," he said as they started toward the house before his cell went off again.

"What's up?" he asked when he saw it was Sam again.

Cassie stood beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Dean there are Demons there."

"What? You didn't tell me that," Dean said as he turned around to go back to the car to get different weapons.

"Sorry I didn't want to worry Sarah earlier and I am on the way too."

Dean asked Sam to give him more details of his vision while they were on the line and Sam described everything that had happened with John and Vickie. He also let him know that most of the witches that had taken over the father's house still did not know they were being led by a demon.

---

"Great so they have been going along with this thing with no idea?"

"I know it makes it hard they have allowed themselves to get in deep."

"If it weren't for the damn demon I would call the police but then ………"

"No, we need to handle this," Dean said.

"I'm almost there wait for me," Sam said as he hung up and four minutes later pulled up behind Dean's car.

---

Cassie and Dean were embraced against the Impala when Sam saw them. He shook his head because he had no idea that Cassie was with Dean. He had to laugh when he saw his brother was dressed in a nice suit.

"You were at an event?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"No we were on the way home, don't laugh."

"It was a work thing," Cassie said.

Dean swallowed as he looked at her.

"Cassie, Sam is here now why don't you take his car and go home."

Cassie frowned, "No."

"Don't argue, this isn't the time."

Sam tried not to smile," We need to get a move on you two."

Cassie looked from Sam to Dean. She rolled her eyes as he hugged her.

"Fine but only because of the kids, Cassidy could be driving Alexis crazy."

"That's my girl," he said with a final peck on the cheek.

Cassie raised her eyebrow at him, he knew she hated that term, girl.

"I'll pray for you two okay," she said.

"Please do," he said as he handed her his car keys as she looked up at Sam then smiled back at them as she walked away.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

-1

Chapter 13

Cassie sat in the car for long moments as she kept her eyes on the area. Part of her wanted to do as she was told but part of her wanted to help. She bit her lip as she sat meditating about the best choice to make. He is not the boss of me, I want to help, she thought as she opened the door only close it a second later. She cranked up the vehicle and put it in reverse but still did not leave. It had been a full ten minutes since she was supposed to have gone home.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam made there way around to the back of the father's house. They passed several cars in the driveway and all the lights seemed to be on. Dean stared at Sam, "You sure they aren't just having a party?"  
"Yes, I'm certain whatever is happening they are not hiding the fact that they are here."  
"Thank You Captain Obvious," Dean said as he checked the area again before he leaned down to look in the basement window while Sam tried to stay closer to the house because of his height.  
"Dean…" Sam said just when Dean saw his father in the basement.  
"Hold on, I think I see them."  
"Um we have company," Sam said just before a tall brunette haired man reached to turn Dean around to face him.

When her cell phone rang Cassie looked around before she answered, she had a feeling she was being watched.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, it's Alexis do you know why John isn't picking me up?  
"Yeah, I will tell you when I get there I am on the way back. Is everyone okay?"  
"Yes and no."  
Cassie shifted the car into reverse again as she maneuvered from the side of the road. John's house was in the middle of nowhere but with what looked like a fog coming in she didn't want to be hit from behind.  
"What do you mean?" she finally asked as she drove down the road.

Meanwhile Sarah had an uneasy feeling as she checked on the twins in the nursery. She felt she should be doing something but was not quite sure what it was. She went into the small study to find the note her father had written her. She sat down at the desk as she pulled it out of the drawer. She sighed heavily as she willed the tears not to come.  
Dearest Sarah,  
I am sorry about the way I behaved the last time I saw you. There are just so many things I have done that I felt ashamed about. I hope this letter finds you and Sam well. I was really glad that you had found someone even though I knew about Sam Winchester. I knew what he did for a living I know he will be able to protect you. I knew from the time I met him he was your destiny.

Sarah stopped at the part and reread the beginning. How could he have known? For a moment she felt light headed and uncertain.

For years, I have dealt with things I had no business dealing with and in my research I ran across information on the Winchesters. Even though I pretended ignorance I did know they were good for you and that you would need to be with them to be protected from what I had done to myself. Forgive me for the way I treated you for the things I have done for the sake of greed. Do know I loved you and that your mother was an innocent victim when she married me and your real father. It was like she was drawn to the same man twice. If I believed in reincarnation or a form of it I would say that your father and I were the same. However, that would be impossible since we were nearly the same age. I know I am babbling but I also know I have little time.

--  
Sarah stopped again, it was all so much even though she and Sam had read it before he swore he had not sensed that they were destined but he had been undeniably drawn to her. She had to smile at that. Again she turned to the letter.  
Dealing with antiques at times can draw you to unbidden places and that is how it began for me. The research on the pieces, the thrill of the hunt for those items that would bring the most money, I always wanted more for my family, more for myself. I cringe as I think of the price it has cost me. When I got the Colt I knew it was meant to bring down evil things and I thought I might survive but my bill has come due. Evil is like good in that there is always a price to pay. Though I so wish I had gone for the good. Your legacy would have been one of peace and safety instead of fear. I hope the Colt helps Sam and his brother to do in an evil thing. Though they know as well as I do that there will always be another evil thing to kill, it's the nature of our world.

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes as she glanced over the letter again. He had signed it, Your loving Father. She didn't need any more details to know he had made a deal to get the more he had to be one of the richest art dealers in the world. She recalled the time that Sam told her about the blues man who had asked for talent and had been pulled into hell by the hellhounds when his time was up.

The thought came to her mind as she imagined her father went through the same though Sam had not shared that with her. Greed. She put the letter back in the envelope as she tucked in the drawer again; she hoped Sam had taken the Colt. His lack of details on his recent vision gave her pause. Her husband was sweet but at times she hated when he left her in the dark. Sarah knew Sam would not have gone if the trouble he had seen had not been serious. She decided to go back to the nursery with her twins to wait. It was something she could do, a way to keep them safe she thought as she reached for the gun with the consecrated iron rounds to take with her. Just in case something decided to seek her out while she was alone.

Dean turned around with his hands in the air to see an interracial man with a slight grin on his face.  
"Alan?" Dean said as he put his hands down.  
"Yeah, I was supposed to come by and John called with an ominous message to not come by it didn't seem quite right so I had a hunch something was up."  
"Hey good to see you again, glad you came." Dean said as he shook the older man's hand and Sam smiled.  
John had spent quite a bit of time teaching Alan about the supernatural and they had become good friends. Sam figured his father must have called Alan before things had gone south and not had a chance to phone him or Dean. Which told them how much of a pickle they could get into very fast?

The house was well lit as though there was a party going on they could see a few people in the kitchen window and the sound of music was clear in the night air.  
"So do you know what is happening?"  
Sam told him what they knew from his vision.  
"No way to know if more than one of those things in there so we are just going to walk in to join the party since we are you know family," Dean said as he moved his gun to the back of his pants and pulled his shirt out to cover it. While Sam put the backpack with the other supplies on his shoulder Alan waited. Sam had the Colt loaded and ready as well as holy water and a salt gun.  
The all took a deep breath as they went around to the back door to knock.

After a couple of knocks a tall man opened the door with a smile but it changed to a frown when he did not recognize them.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah my father lives here," Sam said none threateningly.  
"Oh John, sure come in, he is down talking to Miriam in the basement. Have a beer," the guy said as he disappeared into the other room.  
Dean hesitated before they went in, no one has a clue?  
"We should get them out of here if what you said is true," Alan insisted and they all agreed but had no idea how to do that.  
They walked in to find people talking in groups and others actually dancing in the living room. Sam counted in his head as he tried to figure out how to get them all to leave short of yelling FIRE. There was at least twenty people not including the redhead he had seen in the vision.

Dean leaned over to ask a young blonde woman what was going on only for her to answer that they had been invited to an impromptu party by a fellow coven member. Dean smiled and thanked her as he went to relay the information to Alan and Sam who stood out in the middle of the room as they chatted to one another. Both were tall and if not for Alan's wavy hair they could have been cousins. Someone turned the music off a minute later when the redhead who was Miriam came in the room.

Cassie arrived home to find Deanna and Cassidy at the kitchen table. She looked wearily at them aware that it was way passed their bedtime.  
"Hey you two why are you up?" she asked as Alexis frowned at her.  
"They were both restless though they slept a bit," Alexis answered.  
Deanna went to the back door with a anger in her eyes, "Where's daddy?"  
Cassie picked her up and could tell she was upset.  
"He will be back later honey."  
"No, Daddy come home now," she said with tears in her eyes now.  
Cassie held her glance as she moved the little girl's hair behind her ear, "He will be fine, I promise," she told her daughter who had all the anxiety bundled up inside but also the truth of the matter in her head.  
Cassie tried to hide her fear as Deanna put her head on her shoulder and Alexis looked questioningly at her.

Alexis picked up Cassidy as they moved to the hall before Cassie suggested her daughters should sleep in her room. After they were settled in, Alexis met Cassie in the hallway while the girl assured her the boys were fine and sound asleep in their room.  
Cassie nodded absentmindedly, "I know Sam called to tell you, you would be staying the night.."  
"He did, I also know something strange is going on at my house, right?"  
Cassie hesitated but nodded again after a moment. She had hoped the teenager would see through her mother, but suddenly it seemed extremely sad.  
"That's okay I know what my mother is into and I also know John is a good man," she said as she bit her lip.  
Cassie agreed, John may have raised his boys on the run but he did what he had done what he thought was best so Sam and Dean would become honorable men.  
"Hey, I will pull out the rollaway bed and you can come in with me and girls if you want."  
"That would be nice," she said as she followed Cassie down the hall.

As soon as Miriam went back up the basement steps John revealed he had been able to untape his hands but hesitated to undo Vickie's. she looked wildly at him.  
"John I'm okay please."  
Instead he moved the tape he had taken off this hands to her mouth again as he apologized.  
"I need you safe because I do love you still. I will find a way to keep that thing from you for good," he said as he looked in her eyes.  
After he undid his feet he picked her up and quietly moved her to the large storage area that was against the sidewall for safekeeping.  
"I promise not to forget you but things might get bad, okay?"  
She finally nodded as he shut the door slightly before he gathered some weapons from another area of the basement and hid ready to attack.

Miriam saw Sam as soon as she was in the room, he was her mark the Winchester she wanted all along. The thing inside of her was excited as it saw him. But when she looked in his direction she saw rage. She hesitated. Sam was King. He was the chosen one, things had to be done just right. No more playing around to try to get him to come to their side wooing him away by killing family members. That was old news. She thought for a second as she went to the table to reach to grab a beer from the cooler someone had brought.

Sam hated violence despite what he was raised to do she pondered. Lost in thought she didn't realize the environment in the room had changed. Not only was the music still off but several had left. Miriam turned around to see that suddenly, she and Sam were the only two in the room. He glared at her as he held the colt. Miriam the real person in the body yelled out to Sam in his head. He tried to ignore the pain as it shot through him. He knew he could not shoot the thing while it was in the body.

In the meantime, Dean and Alan ushered the people out of the house with a lie about a gas leak Miriam had found while in the basement. A couple didn't seem to believe them but went on their way despite the lack of a clear explanation. They watched as the cars were filled and began to leave. Then Dean began to worry about Sam's face off with Miriam and about John. Alan promised to check on the basement activities from the outside of the house while Dean snuck back in the back door to see what had happened.

John hid for only a few minutes before he slowly went up the steps, he needed to know what was happening. He eased the door open but saw no one before he would have stepped into the room he heard Sam's voice.  
"Leave HER?" he shouted with anger.  
He was tired of being the reason for his family's pain, he wanted to be done with what haunted his dreams. For a moment, his rage raced to the surface and as he lifted his hand Miriam hung in mid air. Sam swallowed, as he recalled Max's power. He didn't want to be a monster but if there was a time to use his gift for good this would be it. Miriam hung in mid air only a moment as the thing came out of her and she fell to the floor.

Dean slipped quietly in the room to help Miriam up and out of the way as Sam stared down at the thing. The woman seemed dazed but willing to get out of the way of whatever was taking place. The things dragon like appearance was disgusting and the talons gave Sam pause for a moment. But it changed again to an angelic figure with dark short wings and red eyes, Sam was equally annoyed but inwardly curious.

"Yes, we have many forms, I think this one may be more pleasing to you since it represents our stance in the eyes of your GOD."  
Sam was quiet as he held up the Colt, "Don't talk at all," he said before he could see John out of the corner of his eye.  
"Oh but your questions, you killed Yellow Eyes before you knew all the answers do you want to do that again?"  
Sam shifted the gun and raised his hand again to watch the thing as he pinned it against the ceiling, reminiscent of the way both Mary and Jessica died.  
"I see you are liking your power, you could have so much more."  
"Just tell me why you killed my mother and girlfriend before I send you back to hell," Sam said angrily as he cocked the gun. John stood still as he waited just out of sight of the thing on the ceiling he tried to keep his eyes dry as he remembered his Mary.

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

-1Sorry it took so long for me to post these two chapters I am struggling to get the fic done. Please read and review.

Chapter Fourteen

SAAAAAAAAAmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you have free will," The voice said in Sam's head. As he reached for his head, the demon/thing fell to the floor. John rushed in the room put not before he threw a mug of holy water on the demon. While it screeched in pain, he went to his son.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Sam shook his head before he moved his father out of his way and slammed the thing against the wall with his mind. He was really angry now.  
"That's my boy," the thing said with a laugh. Let you angry feed your power."  
"SHUT UP," Sam yelled.  
Dean heard his brother as he rushed back into the house. John moved away from Sam.

Meanwhile Sarah's head felt like it might fall off her body as it ached she began to see visions. She could see Sam and his battle with the thing. She tried hard to take a deep breath before she dropped the gun to the floor and stood up shaking.  
"Oh God what is happening to me."

Deanna woke up from her fitful sleep to look around the room. Cassie had Cassidy on her chest as she slept beside Deanna. Deanna frowned. Her little head hurt and she didn't know what to do. She touched Cassie on the arm.  
"Mommy," she said with a sniffle.  
Cassie opened her eyes to see her daughter was in tears.  
"Hey what's wrong?" she asked as she moved Cassidy from her chest down to the bed.  
"I don't feel good," she said simply since she didn't know how to explain about headaches.  
"Where does it hurt?" Cassie asked as she reached to touch her daughter's forehead.  
Cassie could tell she had a slight fever.  
"It's my head and I want Daddy here."  
Cassie indicated for Deanna to crawl around her sound asleep sister to come to her. Once she was in Cassie's arms should held her against her chest.  
"I know Sweetie, I want Daddy here too," she said into Deanna's hair.

At Johns, Dean stood in the door as he kept an eye on the thing. Sam was in control again as he pointed the colt at the thing.  
"Tell me why you need me so bad? Tell me why you hurt my family?"  
"I assume since you have that special gun on me you want the short version."  
"We killed yellow eyes who are you?"  
"Oh another question?"  
John threw more holy water on the thing to help him to see that they weren't playing. This time it laughed instead of screaming.  
"Yeah that doesn't really work on me, I was just playing earlier."  
John tried not to show his emotions. He had a feeling that things were headed down hill.

When Sarah got to the bathroom she leaned heavily on the sink. She had no idea why she suddenly was having visions. She hoped it was a way she could help. After several deep breaths she concentrated on Sam as she had seen him in the vision. Maybe she could read his mind, maybe she could calm him or direct him some how. After several long minutes of focusing she thought she could hear something.

At the house, Dean had sent Alan down to the basement to find Vickie. He wanted to make certain the didn't get any surprises while they dealt with the thing up in the living area. Alan walked down stairs slowly with a salt gun in his hand. He looked left then right and couldn't see anyone or anything.  
"Vickie?" he said loudly.  
Then there was a noise from the storage area to the right of him. He went toward it but took a deep breathe before he slowly opened the door. He could see Vickie right away as she looked wide eyed at him. Alan backed away when he saw her eyes were black. Before he could raise the gun he went flying across the room. Vickie screamed inside herself before the thing left her "I'm Sorry", she was dead before it entered Alan.

"Who was that talking in my head?" Sam asked inside himself. Sara heard the question as though he had asked her aloud. She frowned, she didn't understand how or why she could suddenly read his mind. Then she began to focus and listen closely. Sam was angry and the demon he was up against wanted Sam to turn "darkside." She shook her head. But she didn't know who was talking to Sam as he had wondered maybe they could help whoever it was. Oh this will never do. She left the bathroom determined to find a way to help though she couldn't leave the twins. Sarah packed up the babies then took off to go to Cassie's house. On the way, she phoned Missouri.

"What kind of mind games are you playing. I WILL NEVER Join YOU," Sam insisted.  
The thing just laughed a high pitched annoying sound that made Dean want to throw something. John had backed out of the room to go check on Vickie only to run into Alan, though he instinctively the man had been compromised.  
"I didn't see Vickie," Alan said as the thing pretended to be him.  
"Oh Dean sent you down to retrieve her I put her in the closet," John said conversationally as he thought quickly.

--

"I checked," the man said before he stopped John from going down the steps.  
"Oh okay," John said before he took a step backward as he saw Dean taking aim behind Alan with a glass of holy water.  
The man screamed as the demon left him but after a few minutes they were able to calm down Alan. Dean left John with Alan as he returned to help Sam.

"Honey calm down, now tell me again what's happening," Missouri said calmingly to Sarah.  
Sarah explained again slowly just before she turned in Cassie's drive way. Cassie opened the garage when she saw her sister in law outside. Sarah had called on the way to give Cassie time to get the kids situated. Cassie had to convince Deanna who stood at the back door with her to stay inside so she could help Sarah with the twins.  
"But Mommy I can help," she said as she looked up at her.  
"You can help by holding the door open for us okay?"  
"K."  
"Missouri something is happening to me and I'm not sure if this is the best time… I mean I want to help…"  
"It's okay it seems like to me it is the best time. You may be able to help Sam then you can figure everything out together later, Honey. Just relax when you get inside and let the visions come. It sounds like it might be crucial for you all."

Sarah bit her lip as she swallowed hard as she put the cell phone away before she took Izzie out of the car seat. The little girl squeezed her eyes against the light of the garage.  
"You okay?" Cassie asked as they gathered in the kitchen on the way to the den.  
"I think so, would you mind very much watching the twins so I can go somewhere quiet to focus on all this."  
"Sure no problem. I'll be praying for you," Cassie said before Sarah left the room leaving.  
Deanna looked grim for one so young. Cassie thought she might cry again.  
"Hey Sweetie sit on the sofa and you can hold your cousin okay."

Deanna nodded as she leaned back on the over large sofa then put her arms out. Izzie went into the little girl's arms without hesitance. Izzie leaned on her shoulder and the baby seemed to calm Deanna as she smiled at her mother. Cassie picked up Stewart and sat down not far from Deanna just before Alexis came to the door.  
"Cassidy, Jason and Marty are all sleep again I just wanted to let you know. Do you need anything before I lay down again?"  
"No that's fine thank you for helping out tonight. It has been long and a bit worrisome," Cassie said with false brightness in her voice. Alexis nodded before she left to go back to watch over the other children who had gathered in their parents bedroom while Sarah was on the way over.

Sarah lie down on the sofa in the living room. She took deep breaths as she tried to focus. Okay, they are at Johns, visualize, she said to herself. Breathe in, Breathe out slow, even, in, out. She knew she had to relax so for a few moments she just cleared her mind and allowed thoughts of Sam to come and go at will. She saw the first time they met, the first time they had dined out, then images of their time spent at their old apartment raced through her head. Then she saw something just a shadow, some where between them moving to be near Dean and their wedding. Her heart raced. Manipulation,….. fate……, destiny. She consciously slowed her hear rate again. Okay if this is why they are together, then she would go with the flow. Sam needed her and no matter the reasons, she loved him and refused to let him be hurt.

Then the vision of Sam in his present confrontation showed itself. He was still angry like earlier, maybe a bit more. "Relax," she told him, "I can help you."  
Sam stayed cool as he glared at the man using the meat suit as some call our human bodies. Sam they lie just kill the thing we are better off figuring things out on our own, Sarah said in Sam's head. Sam shook his head, the pointed the colt at the thing, "You know, I don't want to talk to you any more," Sam said before he shot the thing once in the head and once in the heart. Immediately, there was a loud screeching sound, similar to fingers on the chalkboard, next there was fire then finally the ashes floated to the floor, just before Sam collapsed on the spot. Dean and John went to help him up as Sarah felt a strange feeling come over her. It was relief.

After they found Vickie's body they backed the car up to the house and put her body in the trunk. John could only watch in silence they would have to salt and burn it somewhere else. Then he would need a story to satisfy everyone including Alexis, that would be the hard part. He wasn't sure if he could lie to her daughter, Sam had suggested he tell Alexis the truth after he revived. Her mother got in over her head in the coven and something awful has happened. Sam had a feeling Alexis wasn't as blind as her mother thought.

Cassie heard Dean's car when it drove in the garage though she had been sound asleep. She looked over to find Deanna awake as she watched. The little girl had her arms wrapped around her pillow and her eyes were wide.  
"Daddy's back," she said with a smile as she jumped off the bed.  
"Sounds like it let's …..go get him," Cassie said to herself since Deanna ran out of the room ahead of her.  
Dean and Sam walked in with frowns on their faces. John was almost in tears as he walked by them without a word. Dean smiled when he saw Deanna who ran to him before she reached for him to pick her up.  
"K daddy?" she asked when she was in his arms.  
He kissed her forehead, as he nodded, "I'm fine Dee Dee."  
He held her close to his chest when Cassie came in the room. She finally let out a breath she was so glad he was safe. Sam smiled at her as he left the room to go find Sarah, since he had seen her car outside.

Sarah ran into his arms when he walked into the living room. She held him close in the desire to get close to him and make certain he was fine.  
"I heard you," he said.  
"I'm glad," she replied against his chest.  
"I think you're right we have to find another way to figure out this mystery. I would not have wanted that thing to get away, killing it was the only way."  
She pulled back from him to lead him to the sofa. They sat down but could only stare in each other eyes. They both wondered why it felt as it had been days since they saw one another when it had only been a few hours.  
"I don't know why or how but I'm glad I was able to help."  
"Me too and I figured out what the other voice was," Sam said.  
"Who?"  
"It was my conscious. It was fighting against the evil that thing tried to bring out in me."  
"That is wonderful, I mean in a way I am more happy for that…."  
"Not that you thought I would turn totally evil………"  
"No but it shows there is so much more good in you, I know you were concerned with that at one point. You thought you were drawing evil to your family."  
Sam smiled he knew she was right, he pulled into his arms before he asked about the twins.

John ran into Alexis in the hallway and they went to the den to chat. He told her what had happened as plainly as he could without giving his position away. He held her stiffly in his arms as she cried on his shoulder for several moments. He somehow had the feeling she wasn't as shocked as she should have been.  
"You knew about your mother's involvement in the coven, didn't you?" he asked as she dapped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"I ….um found out by accident a while ago. She was my mother I was not sure how to approach her about it. I did do research….I was…"  
"What?"  
"Had a bad feeling something might happen to her."  
She explain to John that one of her friends had a relative in a coven and they had spoken openly of the things that were going on that were very bad."  
John asked her about her father and his reaction to Vickie.  
"Dad thought it was all evil so he well, took things in to over kill. Mom retaliated with the lies about him."  
"You were stuck in the middle?"  
She nodded as the tears came again.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cassie took all the kids back up to their beds to tuck them in. In the boys room, Marty and Jason snuggled under the covers with smiles. They may have missed all the action but they loved the attention.  
"Good night you little rascals," Dean said after he kissed their cheeks before he and Cassie took the girls to their room. Cassidy was in her daddy's arms while Deanna held Cassie's hand. Dean's angel baby gave him a big girl hug before he put her in the bed, while Deanna hugged her mother than waited for her dad.

TBC  
I am working on all the fics, a bit at a time Please leave feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I had no idea I had not posted this to this site. Here is finally the last chapter in this Series. I hope you all have enjoyed my version of what could have happened with Cassie Robinson and Dean Winchester.

Conclusion

Deanna smiled as her Dad picked her up when he came from Cassidy's room. Cassie went downstairs to bed to give the two times for their goodnight.

"Oh you are getting big," Dean said as he put Deanna in her bed.

"Oh Daddy you always say that...I was scared for you today," she said with a frown.

Dean frowned he hated that his family had to ever be afraid though it was sometimes like that in life. He hoped that eventually Deanna would be able to control her gift enough to enjoy life. Until then he had to make certain she was able to be a carefree child. He wanted a life for his children that he never had. Unfortunately that meant for the time being maybe lying a bit to them for the betterment later on.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you all. Sometimes as much as we try bad things happen but this all turned out good. I promise," he lied.

Deanna pursed her lip and tilted her head she didn't totally believe the hype but her daddy was back and that was what was important. "K."

Dean ruffled her curls, "Don't tell anyone but if you want me to read a quick story I will," he said before he sat back on the bed and grabbed a book off the table.

She smiled and nodded.

Downstairs John spoke to Cassie while Alexis got their things together.

"We are going to leave from here the guys know what happening. Missouri has taken care of all the travel plans," he said before he hugged his daughter in law.

So much that could have been said had to wait till later. John was on the run effective immediately. He was so glad that Missouri had stepped in to do all the thinking because his heart hurt from losing his wife. He hadn't love much in his life except his kids but Vickie despite her issues had at times been perfect for him. He would miss her.

"Okay, you be safe," she said before Alexis walked up.

"Ready Dad," she turned to Cassie, "thanks for letting me be part of your family."

Cassie reached over to hug her too, "We love you it has been a pleasure we will see you again, ...Godspeed you two," Cassie added before they walked out to the truck.

The plan:

Almost as soon as Vickie died Missouri had gotten tickets for John and Alexis to get out of town. They were going to an unknown location supplied by Bobby. Vickie's resignation would show up at the hospital after a few days with an apology. It would seem that John had gotten a position of a lifetime that they couldn't turn down. It all depended on them leaving right away. As far as the college John's position was almost up for renewal, so the timing in that area had worked out also. After a few weeks Vickie would be reported as having been in an accident and her coven members would have to keep quiet because of their involvement in the entire affair regarding John. Alexis father would have to stay in the dark as far as the detail though Alexis was close to John but her father needed her with him.

Sarah and Sam bunked down in the guest room with the twins. It was almost a blessing they were so young. The adults spoke in low tones.

"I think that your gift was activated by the need that I had for it," Sam said as he cuddled close to Sarah.

Sarah nodded part of her wanted very much to forget the events of earlier. "It makes sense I mean all the time it seems I am receiving new I hate to say powers but they have done nothing but keep us safe. I mean the mind reading with Vickie gave us the heads up on her and now this."

Sam nodded against her forehead. "Yes I think we shouldn't worry about it so much but for now focus on giving our kids a normal life. When the paranormal seeks us again we will be prepared."

Sarah liked the sound of that she believed they needed to count their blessing for the time being. Looking into things and abusing them had been her father's problem. She didn't want to ever go down that road.

"Remind me later today to make that call for Dad to the hospital," Sam said sleepily as he yawned.

Dean arrived in the bedroom almost a half hour later, "So she talked you into reading to her?" Cassie asked after he took off his clothes to snuggle up next to her. "Well it may have been my idea; she looked so worried though she tried to hide it."

Cassie sighed. So much to say but it was late; they were bone tired and most of it went unsaid. "I love you," Dean said before he dozed off. Cassie wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. There had never been any real doubt about that. She would finally open her heart completely to her family and let life come naturally to them.

-At Noon a week later...

Courtney knocked on the door with a smile on her face. She was ready to see her son and she wasn't leaving without a visit or so she hoped.

Cassie almost didn't check the peep hole because she had expected their water delivery man. "DEAN," she said as she went back toward the den. "Yeah?"

He met her in the hallway, "It's Jason's mother," she whispered.

"What?

"Yeah, deal with it," she said with a sassy smile before she returned to the kitchen.

Dean made a quick phone call before he slowly opened the door.

"You can't be here," he said with a frown.

Courtney pushed her way into the living room. She turned around, "Where is Jason?"

He is not here right now I will tell him you came by," Dean said calmly while he stalled.

It wasn't five minutes later till there was another knock on the door.

Dean opened it, "We are here to pick up …" the policeman began.

"Come right in officer she is right here."

Courtney was taken away in hand cuffs because she had been missing from her designated incarceration center as well she was trespassing by being in Dean's home without his consent. Technically she didn't ask to come in the door.

The judge assured Dean he wouldn't have to worry about Courtney again. The kidnapping charge, the lying in the asylum the escaping across the world had all caught up with her. Her parents were done putting up with her ways they agreed that she needed time away to consider what she had done.

The End.


End file.
